Magia Academy for Magical Beings
by Wonderland's Star
Summary: Harry is a Dragon Angel and he goes to a new school far from Hogwarts but what kind of new mysteries, troubles and dreams will come up? Maybe he'll even find his soulmate and live the normal life he yearns for. I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter series!
1. Chapter 1

Harry opened his eyes, awoken from his sleep by a horrible pain and inhaling deeply he closed his eyes. He had been in pain for the pass few hours but managed to sleep a bit as he was used to being in pain. Though he usually was in pain because of his abusive relatives the pain he was experiencing was the kind he had never felt before. He tried not to scream when another jolt of pain flew through his body, fearing that his relatives would punish him. He tried distracting himself by thinking of happy things, his mind wandered to Hedwig before he remembered she had been cruelly killed by his uncle and her body laid all over the floor the day before. He groaned in agony looking at the watch Hermione had given him for Christmas he noticed it was almost midnight. One more second and then it was midnight. What a way to start his birthday, in pain. Harry thought. Before he could do anything else a jolt of horrible pain flashed through his body. He let out an agonized yell and he whimpered in fear. He could hear loud thudding footsteps and the sound of his door being unlocked. "Freak! You had better have a good reason to wake all of us normal people!" Uncle Vernon snarled. The overly obese man stomped towards his nephew and raised his fist ready to punch the helpless boy. "Leave him alone!" A cold voice commanded making Harry and Uncle Vernon look up although the poor wizard was in terrible pain.

"Who are you and how did you get here? I bet you're another freak like this thing who I had to tolerate for years." Uncle Vernon insulted. "I'm here to save my future pupil." The voice said calmly. "You're not that stick waving freak dumb old door or whatever his freakish name is." Uncle Vernon sneered. "No I'm even more powerful than that mortal wizard." The unknown visitor answered smoothly. "Well get out of my home. I don't want more freakishness contaminating my house." Uncle Vernon said and turned back to Harry and punched him hard expecting the person to have left. "Leave him alone!" The figure screeched. Uncle Vernon stilled and his pig-like eyes held fear and pain. "Count yourself lucky I must tend to the child or I would have killed you." The feminine voice said. Terror-filled whimpers sounded around the room but the woman ignored them and gently carried the teen and disappeared.

"Who are you?" Harry managed to ask before passing out. "Hush now young one. You must rest while your body continues its transformation." The lady said gently and placed the boy on a bed before leaving. When Harry regained conscious he felt different but when he took in his surroundings he almost had a panic attack. He was definitely not at Privet Drive. "Hello young one, I see you have awakened." A calming voice said. "Hello… Not to be rude but where am I? Who are you?" Harry asked. "Child you honestly did not know?" The person said in a surprised tone. "I don't think I know." Harry frowned. "I am one of the many principles of Magia Academy for Magic Beings. I am Headmistress Angelus." The lady, Headmistress Angelus said. "Why am I here?" Harry asked. "You are a magic creature Mr Potter." Headmistress Angelus smiled. "I'm a what?" Harry asked in disbelief. "A magic creature. We haven't had a child of Evan blood here in centuries! The Potters must have had creature blood for you to be this powerful." Headmistress Angelus said. "Creature blood? That's impossible! Professor Dumbledore never said anything about that!" Harry said in confusion. "He would have never expected it. You are a Dragon Angel. Dragon Angels can speak to animals, have elemental powers and because you are angels you have the natural ability to heal people and yourself." Headmistress Angelus explained. "That's wonderful! But what about Voldemort, my friends and Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "The prophecy doesn't really mean you Harry. It doesn't mean anyone! It's a fake. You should never have been involved." Headmistress Angelus said sadly. "Then they don't have a savior?" Harry confirmed. "No they just put their hope in the wrong person. The Hogwarts education isn't even the best!" Headmistress Angelus scoffed. "Thank you. So I'll be attending Magia now?" Harry said. "Yes. I'll be helping you get all your supplies." Headmistress Angelus said cheerfully. "Are you a Dragon Angel too?" Harry asked curiously. "No I'm the opposite, I'm a Dragon Demon. Instead of healing I have super strength and my emotions play a key part in controlling our powers. I have a lot to teach you. We only have one day!" Headmistress Angelus sighed. "Teach?" Harry said. "Yes. You need to learn our cultures and what is acceptable and what is not. I could always have a house elf get your things." Headmistress Angelus sighed and before Harry could answer she snapped her fingers and ordered, "Toffy! Go buy first year supplies from Capricorn Aisle please." "Yes miss! Toffy is going to buy the thing from goat place!" A house elf squealed and popped away. "Now let's start lessons after you're fed." Headmistress Angelus said and left. Harry was left lying on a bed when a plate of bacon and eggs and a cup of juice appeared on a tray on his lap. He shrugged and started to eat. When he finished, he swallowed and lay back down before falling asleep.

"Young one wake up! We must start lesson!" Headmistress Angelus said as she gently shook the sleeping Dragon Angel. "I'm up Aunt Petunia! I'll get breakfast cooking." Harry groaned and flinched as if expecting pain. "Oh child! Why are you so afraid young one? What did they do?" Headmistress Angelus sighed as she watched the teen whimper like a small child. "I'm up!" Harry yelled as he shot up into a sitting position. "Calm down child. They can't hurt you now." Headmistress Angelus soothed. "I'm sorry, shall we begin lesson?" Harry apologized. "There is no need to apologize for that. Maybe I should set you up for a session for the school's counselor. If you don't mind of course. Now onto lessons." Headmistress Angelus said and flicked her hand causing a pile of books to appear. "Traditional courtship between magical beings? Dos and Don'ts of the Magic Realm? Dangerous magical creatures and how to handle them? The polite thing to say and do when with other magical beings? Am I even still somewhere in the realm I come from?" Harry asked in disbelief. "You are in the Magic Realm didn't you know? You have much to learn young child." Headmistress Angelus laughed. "So I just read all this?" Harry asked. "Yes then I'll test you." Headmistress Angelus said and sat on a conjured chair before flipping through a book she took out from the pocket of her jacket.

"What must a one do when one wants to enter a courtship?" Headmistress Angelus asked, starting the test. "Normally if it is a male and female relationship the male asks the parents. If it is a girl and girl or male and male relationship the dominant between the two will be the one asking the parents for permission to court." Harry answered. "What does it mean when you declare a Werewolf your friend?" She continued. "It means you are willing to kill for each other and be willing to defend their honor even at the cost of your life. Normally they will call each other allies." Harry said promptly. "If a lethifold should attack you what would be a spell that may save you?" The headmistress asked instantly. "The patronus charm although there have been few known survivors as they attack at night when the person is unprepared." Harry said. "What is one thing you cannot do without likely offending others?" She continued. "Being openly homophobic though we are entitled to our own views this will likely offend others as here in the Magical Realm it is not seen in as something unusual but something normal." Harry finished. "Excellent. Now you have an hour to walk around the school and here is a coin that will allow me to track you once your hour is up. Then I'll show you to the dorms and you can meet your new roommates well the one who grew up with muggles as well as checking through your supplies. Oh and we don't have any uniform you may just wear your usual clothes with a badge you will receive tomorrow." She said and passed him a coin. "So will I be a first year here?" Harry asked quickly. "Yes, most magical creatures that changes at the age of sixteen though the ones that are born already a magical creature they tend to mature slower. So all first years here are sixteen and finish their education mostly by the time they are twenty-two. Magical creatures live longer than wizards." Headmistress Angelus explained.

When she had left, Harry got out of bed still in the clothes he had worn to sleep. "Wonder if I can change. I don't think I have clothes her though." Harry frowned. He searched for his wand in his pocket and conjured up a pair of jeans and a shirt. He slipped them on and left the healing room. He wondered around till he found the library and he cautiously opened the door and walked in. "Hello. Who are you?" A small voice asked and he looked around to find the person. "I'm here, let me change back." The tiny voice tinkled. Harry felt a 'swoosh' of wind and a girl appeared. "Sorry about that! I find it better to fly in small form here in the library. My name's Emerald. I am a shrinking faery. Name explains it all." Emerald said. "I'm Harry, I'm a Dragon Angel." Harry answered. "I don't think you've met your other companions right? The faery principle, Headmistress Corale told me that those that haven't transformed would still come they just have a disadvantage. I wish them luck Magia is way tough! Don't get me started on the deaths, injuries and duels here! I'm in my fifth year." Emerald said. "Is it even safe here?" Harry asked. "Not really. That's why they give us armor charmed to fit us as we grow and though it gives us low protection from physical harm it protects us from spells and if the armor is punctured or anything like that it fixes by itself." Emerald grinned. "So why are you still here? Isn't it the holidays?" Harry said. "My parents are on a business trip. My Aunt and I don't really get along so I decided to stay here." Emerald explained. "Will you show me around?" Harry asked. "Sure, I'll show you the fighting arena." Emerald smiled and skipped out expecting him to follow her.

After the fighting arena they went to the classrooms then the field. By then Harry's hour was up and Headmistress Angelus came to get him. "Here is your room, your stuff is by your bed as well as some new clothes and your roommate is Mr Jake Ling. He is a Dragon shifter." Headmistress Angelus introduced. "Nice to meet you Jake but Headmistress Angelus where did you get the money to pay for my stuff?" Harry asked. "The Goblins know us well enough and since they could sense your transformation coming in a few years when you started Hogwarts they agreed to pass us enough gold to pay for your things. Now settle down, Mr Ling will show you to the dining hall." Headmistress Angelus said and left. "So which year are you in?" Harry asked. "Sixth year. You know what classes you're taking yet?" Jake asked. "No and what did Headmistress Angelus mean when she said you're a Dragon shifter?" Harry asked. Jake looked at him in amusement before a blue flame seemed to engulf his body and a blue dragon replaced him. "I can change into dragon form." Jake shrugged and changed back. "I should most probably start looking through my stuff." Harry said noticing the awkward silence. He sat on the floor and went through his books. "Ancient Runes, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Defense, Power Control and Combat and Survival. I don't get a say in my subjects?" Harry asked. "You do actually but these are mandatory. You have the optional ones like Blood Magic, Herbology, Healing and there used to be Necromancy but something happened." Jake explained and flopped onto his bed chewing gum. "Cool so we choose our optional subjects tomorrow?" Harry confirmed. "Yes." Jake answered. "So what can we do now?" Harry asked. "We could always stay here and do what we want." Jake said and rolled over on his bed and took out something from under his blanket. "How can it work?" Harry asked. "What?" Jake asked and took out one earpiece from one of his ears. "Doesn't the magic interfere with electronics?" Harry asked again. "The Magic Realm is more advanced my dear roommate." Jake smirked and went back to listening to music.

After a few hours of reading his textbooks, Jake brought Harry to the dining hall. He saw the food placed on the table his tummy let out a loud grumble and he blushed. He hadn't been fed much since the start of the holidays. He sat silently next to Jake not knowing what else to do. When he started to eat he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. "Harry, slow down! You're eating like you're a starving man." Jake said. Harry stopped chewing and looked at his now empty plate with an unreadable look on his face. "What's wrong Harry?" Jake asked. "Nothing." Harry answered not willing to spill his soul out to a stranger. "Oh okay." Jake shrugged and went back to eating. He looked at the plate of delicious looking treacle tart and he stared at them wondering if he should eat it. "Harry the treacle tart isn't going to run away if you stop staring! So either eat it or eat something else!" The amused voice of Emerald said. "What?" Harry said. "You're looking at it as if it had insulted your loved ones and you're trying to get angry though you can't." Emerald laughed. Harry sighed and pushed back his messy fringe and showed his friend the lightning bold scar. "Oh my gosh! I am really sorry Harry!" Emerald stumbled. "It's fine." Harry sighed. "If you're Harry Potter where are your glasses?" An arrogant voice almost like Draco's could be heard. "Jason leave him alone! Plus if you had bothered to listen to Professor Hazel you would have realized that while she was lecturing us on a completely off topic subject, she mentioned that during transformations there will be major differences to the person. So for Harry's case it would be his eyesight for one thing." Emerald snapped at the red haired boy. "What ever nerd." The boy, Jason sneered. Harry kept quiet and started to eat the last treacle tart ignoring the glares Jason and Emerald were exchanging. "Harry, you should eat more! You're just bones!" Emerald exclaimed when she grabbed him to leave. "Oh no! If he eats more tomorrow we won't be able to have anything else to eat!" Jake answered teasingly. "I was hungry." Harry answered flatly. "Why? Your mortal guardians fed you too much? I bet you used to be obese with the amount you eat." Jason laughed. "You don't know any bloody thing about me! You think I'm spoilt so many people think I'm a liar well guess what? I'm sick of it! All they see is this tiny boy who is supposed to save them from some stupid dark lord! Leave me alone because next time I may not be able to control myself." Harry said coldly and got ready to leave with Emerald. "Too coward for a fight Potter? What can itsy bitsy Potter do to me?" Jason sneered, saying 'Potter' with contempt.

Harry had enough and turned to face the red haired teen and whipped out his wand. "Is the itsy bitsy boy going to hurt me?" Jason smirked complacently. "Yes I am! This school should teach stupid students like you this, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry laughed coldly and sent a silent 'Sectumsempra' at his unsuspecting opponent. It hit the boy square in the face causing his cheek to bleed profusely. "Some nerve you have there." Jason snapped and launched himself at Harry. He was caught off guard but quickly recovered and swung the buff boy on top of him onto the stone floor. With a final roar of rage, a ripping sound could be heard and he felt searing pain in his back but he didn't care. He felt his rage pouring out of him and he didn't bother to hold himself back. He surprised all around him, even himself by managing to shoot fireballs at the other teen. "Isn't he feisty?" Jason mocked and launched several spells at Harry. Some managed to hit his, thankfully spell-absorbent, armor that he had changed into before dinner but others missed and hit onlookers. "Can't you aim properly?" Harry snarled trying his best to ignore the sobs from the missed hexes that he could hear. Harry wanted to rest and so he tried to recall how to summon the flames again and had no trouble doing it when Jason started insulting his parents and friends. He aimed the burning balls of flame at Jason's feet and threw it at the boy making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground. "Let's go Harry." Emerald said gently though she was impressed by the weak-looking boy's power. "What about the ones who got hurt?" Harry asked innocently. "Harry I think you might be too nice for your own good. To answer your question they'll have to go to the healing ward." She answered. "Can I help?" Harry asked concernedly. "You could help them to the ward I guess…" Emerald said hesitantly and before she could stop him, Harry ran to the nearest person and lifted the girl up like she weighed nothing and ran. "Harry!" Emerald screamed and sighed in frustration before taking after him with a first year boy in her hands.

"Will they be fine?" Harry asked Healer Daisy. "If you shut up long enough to let me heal them!" Healer Daisy snapped and got to work while Harry observed quietly. He walked towards a boy in one of the beds who did not look too hurt and making sure the healer was not looking at him and imitated what she had done. He was shocked when a flash of light blinded him and when he could see he saw the boy was healed and pain free! "Mr Potter! How dare you try to heal my patient! You might have done irreparable damage!" Healer Daisy snapped and walked over. When she saw the perfectly healthy boy smiling at her she turned to Harry and gaped at him. "Harry! Though I should be scolding you I must say you healed him perfectly!" Healer Daisy said. "I'm a Dragon Angel." Harry explained. "I know that you haven't folded up your wings yet! Though most Dragon Angels can't master healing that fast!" Healer Daisy exclaimed. "Potter luck." Harry decided. "Young one, I have a feeling this is going to be an eventful year! Though what is this Potter luck?" She asked curiously. "The luck that's kept me alive all these years. Bye Healer Daisy, I'll pop by tomorrow. It's my fault they got hurt." Harry said guiltily. "Not your fault at all and you must consider taking up healing! It would be a waste if you didn't! Now off to bed! No dilly-dally! You must be drained from all that magic used." The healer sighed and shooed him off. Leaving Harry to his thoughts.

"Hey Harry are you okay? Saw you running to the healing ward." Jake greeted as Harry went into their room. "I'm fine I went to help some of those hurt to the healing ward." Harry answered deciding not to let others no of him healing the boy with way too much ease. "Okay, I'm going to get ready for bed. I suggest you do the same." Jake said and headed for the bathroom. Harry sighed and quickly changed and flopped onto his bed. "Hey Harry you all right?" Emerald asked as she swung the door open without knocking. "Do you ever knock Emerald? And yes I'm fine." Harry said and got up from his bed. "Unless you rather I shrink myself and sneak in under through the gap." Emerald shrugged. "I need to sleep Emerald!" Harry said. "Fine." Emerald said and turned to leave and walked straight into Jake. "Hey Em, why are you here?" Jake asked. "Came to check up on Mr Powerful here. Can't believe he could get into a fight the first few hours his here!" Emerald answered. "Potter luck!" Harry interjected. "Sure it is Harry. I don't think luck kept you alive at Hogwarts. You are a powerful being! If not trained properly you could not only kill yourself but possibly the whole school or half the Magic Realm even! You must take this up with Principle Angelus." Emerald said wisely and left without waiting for a response. "I agree with her Harry. Now brush your teeth and go to bed." Jake ordered. "Yes dad." Harry teased and ran to the bathroom before Jake could whack him.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by Emerald at five in the morning. "Why do you have to wake me up at five in the morning?" Harry groaned when they reached the dining hall. "Yes! All the good food will be gone if you wake up late." Emerald said and dragged him to a table. "Hi Mara! Why are you up this early?" Emerald asked. "Hello Emerald who's the guy next to you? Is he the one who fought with Jason?" The girl, Mara said veering off topic. "Yes he is. This is Harry Potter, he's a Dragon Angel like you." Emerald answered happily. "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Mara a fifth year Dragon Angel. My little sister, Carmel is a first year Dragon Angel as well. Maybe you'll share classes." Mara answered and went back to her breakfast. "So Mara and news on the betrothal contract?" Emerald asked, making conversation. "I'll be bonded to some person overseas. I'm going to meet him during the Christmas holidays." Mara answered sadly. "What's wrong?" asked Emerald, sensing something amiss. "I was so absolutely sure Jerome was going to end the courtship soon. It's just that mother and father gave me till the start of fifth year to get bonded or they'll set up a betrothal contract and my time's up." Mara said monotonously. "Well maybe you could get your parents to change their mind! Have you signed the contract yet?" Emerald said brightly. "I even have the drop of blood to seal it all. Jerome didn't take it too well. He completely forgot all about my warning when we started the courtship." Mara answered. "Mara!" Someone yelled. "Carmel, what have I said about yelling my name for the world to hear?" Mara teased. "I'm sorry I forgot. My roommate's a nightmare. Didn't let me sleep at all!" Carmel sighed as she sat down next to her sister. "Mel, this is Harry and I'm sure you can remember Emerald." Mara introduced. "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Carmel. Mara's little sister." Carmel smiled and started to eat some toast. "Nice to meet all of you." Harry said finally speaking. "Hey Harry let's go get our schedules. Mara told me we could find them in those boxes up front. "See you Emerald. Good-bye Mara." Harry said and swung his bag onto his shoulder before running after Carmel.

"First we need to select our optional classes. Come on! I see Headmistress Angelus waiting; Mara says there are never many Dragons Angels, Dragon Demons and Dragon Shifters. There's hardly ever a queue unlike the Fire line. It's always extremely long." Carmel said. "Is it nice having a family?" Harry asked curiously. "You're Harry Potter aren't you?" Carmel said with a far-off look. "Yes I am." Harry answered. "Next!" Headmistress Angelus yelled. "Good morning Ma'am." Harry greeted. "Morning Mr Potter what are your optional classes? You must at least have one optional class." The headmistress said. "Blood Magic and Healing please." Harry answered. "That's quite a handful Mr Potter. I wish you good luck for this year." Headmistress Angelus said and handing him his schedule before yelling, "Next!"

Harry waited for Carmel and when she walked towards him with her schedule. "What's your schedule?" Carmel asked. "On Monday I have Blood Magic, Power Control, Ancient Runes, Healing and Dark Arts. Tuesday I have Potions, Combat and Survival, Defense, Blood Magic and Charms. Wednesday I have Transfiguration, Power Control, Defense, Dark Arts and Combat and Survival. Thursday I have Healing, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Ancient Runes. Friday is self-studying." Harry answered. "I have Monday Power Control with you as well as Healing and nothing on Tuesday. Wednesday I have Power Control again, Dark Arts and Defense. Thursday I have Charms with you and Friday study. Other than that our schedules are completely different." Carmel said. "I have to head to Blood Magic now. Bye Carmel!" Harry said and headed for the classrooms.

"Good morning class! I will be your professor this year you shall address me as Professor Eve. Blood Magic is not what several weak-minded wizards and witches assume to be dark and evil. It is a mystery and a special gift some of us possess and a gift some of us have yet to seek. Blood Magic is powerful but you must use what you learn wisely or it could end in havoc. Blood Magic can be protection and many things. For most Blood Magic rituals or spells it involves runes. It is very fascinating and I look forward to this year and I sincerely hope I can find some students who actually work hard and take this seriously. Now flip open your textbooks and read the entire chapter one and take notes. No talking and most of all no texting!" The Vampire, Professor Eve instructed strictly, yelling the last part. Harry flipped open the book and was instantly engrossed by the interesting texts. He was thinking of how happy Hermione would have felt to be learning all this. He took out a notebook and pen that had been bought for him and started furiously writing. "Blood Magic has a long and rather dark history leading wizards and witches to believe it is evil and bad. Though not all Blood Magic is evil there are protection rituals and spells that can be used. DNA or specifically blood must be given willingly for protection rituals and spells." Harry muttered under his breath and started writing quickly.

After Blood Magic, Harry walked to the Dragon Power Control room. "Hello Harry!" Jake greeted when he spotted Harry. "Hi Jake why are you here?" Harry asked. "All Power Control classes are a mix of all levels. No idea why though." Jake shrugged. "So what are we going to do in this class?" Harry asked. "That is what you are about to find out Mr Potter. Now if you would please stop your discussion so I may begin class." Headmistress Angelus said amusedly as she shut the door checking that all the dragons of the school were there. "Okay class I'm sure all of you know who I am. Now second year and above start with the usual drill. First years come here." The headmistress ordered. "Now first years we'll be mastering your first element, Earth. Among the elements, Earth is the best to start with. Fire is angry and fierce while Wind is smooth and quick. Water is calm and graceful while Earth is emotion driven and is mainly based on focus." She explained. "Now I want you to go to the Earth station and start there. I would prefer if you started small and not strain yourselves. Dragon Angels please heal the foolish ones who disobey me." She continued and sent them off before going to watch the older dragons. "Harry this is my roommate, Joy. She's a Dragon Angel too. This is Myra and Cathy they are Dragon Demons. Lastly this is Ian a Dragon Shifter. He's Jake's little brother. I'm so excited to start!" Carmel introduced as they walked to the nearby station. "Well we could start sooner if you walked faster! Hi Harry I'm Joy." The girl with blue streaks in her hair, Joy hissed. "Geez Joy! Don't be such a kill joy." The only other boy, Ian joked. "Ian that was terrible! I'm Myra by the way Harry. Carmel talks a lot so we've heard quite a lot about what she knows. Not much but she can find ways to talk so much about a small topic." Myra said. "So you must be Cathy right?" Harry asked the last girl. "Yes. Now can we please start walking again! I don't want to waste anymore time." Cathy answered and the group realized they had stopped to talk.

At the Earth Station they were slowly levitating rocks and moving them around. Harry felt himself slipping away into his own little daydream world. "Harry look!" Carmel cried out, breaking Harry away from his daydream. "That's brilliant Carmel. Be careful though." Harry said when he noticed she was using her power to juggle three rocks. "Hey Ian, what is the point of you being here?" Cathy asked as she directed a rock in the shifter's direction teasingly. "I'm not sure… Headmistress Angelus said she'll start me on the same training as Jake." Ian answered glumly from where he sat. "Okay class! Times up. Homework is to train and practice with a shield around you and the area you are practicing in." Headmistress Angelus warned and dismissed them.

"Bye Carmel I need to head to Ancient Runes." Harry said. "Bye Harry! See you during lunch and Healing!" Carmel said cheerfully. "Harry I'm heading for Ancient Runes too. Shall we sit together?" Joy asked. "Sure." Harry shrugged and continued to the classroom. "Good morning class. I am Professor Rene and before some first year baboon asks yes I am a Vampire and no I highly doubt any Vampire here will kill you by draining you of all your blood though I can't promise you that won't happen. Now onto the lesson I want you to forget any kind of Runes you have learned outside the Magic Realm. Then I want you to read your textbook and take notes. After that you will take a pop quiz. You have thirty minutes to do all that and another thirty to take the quiz. Your time starts now!" Professor Rene ordered and sat at his desk watching his pupils. Harry quickly read the pages and wrote his notes before looking through the chapter and his notes repeatedly till time was up. "Here are your questions I expect them to be finished latest by the time lunch starts. You may begin!" The Professor instructed and with a flick of his wand the quiz appeared on each table.

Harry finished his quiz early and was allowed to leave. He picked up his bag and headed to the dining hall. The corridors were empty and everything was eerily silent. Distant scraping of chairs and the sound of pages being turned could be heard as well as yelling that was coming from a class further away. He sat down at one of the many tables. As he dropped his bag onto the floor, plates of delicious smelling food popped onto the table. He helped himself to some pasta and a glass of orange juice and started to eat. He found himself missing the noisy meal times of Hogwarts. He suddenly realized Headmaster Dumbledore would most probably be worried. He gobbled down what was left of his lunch and ran to Headmistress Angelus's office. He knocked on the door and heard a few complicated spells cast and the door swung open. "Hello Mr Potter. I believe you had just realized Hogwarts would be missing you? I was going to make an announcement but since you are here. I believe Professor Dumbledore and your friends wish to speak to you." The headmistress laughed when she saw Harry's surprised look upon spying his ex-headmaster and best friends. "I shall leave you be. Mr Potter help yourself to some tea and biscuits if you haven't thought to go and eat lunch in the dining hall." Headmistress Angelus instructed and swiftly left.

"Harry when were you going to tell us you are a magical creature?" Ron asked breaking the silence. "I just found out myself mate. Hedwig was killed by the Dursleys so I couldn't contact any of you and I didn't see any owls around here." Harry answered flatly. "Well Harry my boy, that's because Magia uses wind mail. It's extremely fast and very handy. You chant the incantation and say your message before blowing at your message that will appear in the air in front of you and will be sent to the other person in form of parchment. Now Harry, about all this I will inform everyone that you are in private training which you sort of are. Do you have any questions? Or shall I leave the three of you alone now." Dumbledore suggested with his usual happy twinkle in his eyes. "I don't think I have any questions Professor. Though I think I would need that incantation for wind mail." Harry answered thoughtfully. "Of course Harry. The incantation is 'Ventus Nuntius'. Good-bye for now Harry and take care." Dumbledore said cheerfully and left in search of Headmistress Angelus. "Gosh Harry! How is the school? You are extremely lucky. Principle Angelus let me see what classes there are and they seem much better than those in Hogwarts!" Hermione said excitedly once Dumbledore had firmly shut the door. "It is I guess. I had blood magic, power control and ancient runes before this. It's really not that hard to understand Hermione. The things they teach here is very different and much clearer even if it is really advanced." Replied Harry. "Mate, I think I'm starting to worry for you! You're turning into Hermione." Ron said seriously before Hermione could say anything else. "Ronald!" Hermione chided. "What?" Ron said. "Don't fight here! Maybe Headmistress Angelus will let me show you around during the rest of my lunch. You can meet the people I've met. Though most are mainly somehow dragon. You won't believe how many kinds of humanoid dragons there are Hermione! Okay maybe I am becoming a bit like Hermione." Harry decided. "Now Harry please ask Headmistress Angelus if you could show us around?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Sure but I suggest shield charms. Apparently things can get very nasty. We're all given light armor but I rather not have to save the two of you." Harry said and led them out to look for the Headmistress and Headmaster.

"Hello young one, do you want to show your friends around?" The headmistress said, Dumbledore and her had been sitting on conjured chairs outside the office. "Yes please Headmistress. I find it rather odd how you seem a few steps ahead of me at all times." Harry wondered. "That's what any teacher or Headmistress or Headmaster must do." The headmistress answered with a tinkling laugh.

The Golden trio left for the dining hall. "Hey Harry are those new students behind you? I don't have super scent like you dragons do you know. Going to introduce us?" Emerald said cheekily. "Of course! Hermione, Ron this is Emerald a shrinking faery." Harry introduced. "Hello nice to see that Harry has a friend here." Hermione greeted. "You must be from Harry's old school. Well I hope Harry's warned you to used shield charms. He got into a fight yesterday and won. He shocked everyone in the school with the amount of power he has." Emerald said. "Really Harry? Fighting on the first day?" Hermione said in disbelief. "Err… Sorry?" Harry replied. "Sorry? Why would you fight? Of all things to do you had to pick a fight!" Hermione yelled. "Hey don't you dare scream at my friend." Carmel said fiercely as she glared at Hermione having just got there. "Who do you think you are?" Hermione demanded. "I'm Harry's friend." Carmel snarled. "Mione I'm really sorry now please don't fight. I'm afraid you won't stand a chance Mione and I don't want any of you hurt. Carmel this is Hermione my best friend." Harry said. "Let's start over shall we? I have no idea why I was so angry. I'm really sorry." Hermione apologized. "Cameron! You stop doing that to these poor humans. Release the boy from the charm and please stop using your powers." Emerald turned to a nearby blonde boy and ordered angrily. The blonde boy, Cameron grinned before turning to walk away. "I'm afraid I should be the one saying sorry Hermione, Carmel, Ron. I always forget about some of the imitation demons. Awful lot they can be." Emerald explained. "Thanks Em. Now do you know where the other dragons are? I want them to meet Hermione and Ron." Harry asked. "Come on I know where they are." Carmel put in and led them to a table.

"Hello this is Hermione and Ron. They're from Harry's old school." Carmel said cheerfully as she sat down and started to help herself to mashed potatoes. "Hermione, Ron this is Myra, Mara, Ian, Jake, Cathy, Joy and you've met Emerald and Carmel." Harry introduced. Greetings echoed from the dragons at that table while those nearby stared curiously at them. "Harry maybe I should start introducing you to the other dragons and some of the others." Jake said thoughtfully before going back to eating. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the place. Though the classrooms would most probably not be a good option. Who knows what the teachers here do without their students around." Harry groaned and proceeded to lead them out of the dining hall.

"Well Harry it's time we left. Our lunch break is over and so it yours." Hermione said sadly after she cast a quick spell to check the time. "Maybe you could always wind mail me." Harry suggested. "Sure mate I'll make sure Hermione reminds me to." Ron answered and got a hard whack on his head in reply. "I will not be reminding you! You find out the incantation yourself." Hermione said and stormed off. "Bye Hermione!" Harry yelled after her. "See you mate. I'll make sure the others can wind mail you too." Ron said. "No! Imagine if reporters found out and all that. Can you imagine how much mail I'd have? If I'm studying here I want to make sure it's pretty normal no fighting some crazy dark lord this year. Bye Ron. Make sure Hermione doesn't hide herself in the library too often." Harry grinned. "Sure thing mate. Take care and don't get yourself killed. Hermione won't be there to save your ass." Ron laughed before leaving.

"Hey Harry! Where are your friends?" Carmel asked as she sat down next to him in healing. "They left already. So do you know who is the teacher?" Harry replied. "Healer Daisy will be teaching and if there are any injuries Healer Daisy's apprentice Alex will handle them but if it's really serious Healer Daisy would leave for the hospital wing." Carmel explained. "Well that seems reasonable." Harry decided. "So do you want to know anything about Magia Academy or the Magic Realm?" Carmel asked. "In fact I do. What do most of the students do during the weekends and holidays?" Harry said curiously. "We can go anywhere we want but we have to wear a tracking pendent. Apparently a group of students got kidnapped a few years back." Carmel shrugged. "So they give us some kind of thing and we just bring it with us? So we'll get it this weekend when we go out?" Harry asked. "Yes. It's really great according to Mara. Though this year won't be great for her she doesn't really like who she's betrothed to I guess." Carmel sighed. "So the same thing applies to you?" Harry said. "Afraid so." She answered. "Class please take out your books and start taking notes!" Healer Daisy ordered as she entered the classroom before Harry could answer.

As they left the classroom, Harry groaned, "It's like biology and I thought I escaped that when I went to Hogwarts." "You can't escape education Harry." Carmel laughed. "See you later at dinner?" Harry asked. "Sure thing." Carmel answered and left. "Hey Harry what do you have next?" Ian asked as he passed Harry. "Dark arts." He answered. "Good let's go. I heard the teacher Professor Monty is really tough. His name is nice but his bad side isn't." Ian warned. "Sure thing Ian." Harry grinned and the two headed off to class.

After Dark arts had ended, Harry and Ian quickly headed for dining hall. "Did you look directly at Professor Monty's eyes? He has to be the scariest teacher ever! And the classroom! It was too dark for my liking and the way he talked about super scary things as if it were an everyday occurrence!" Ian said. "At least he can teach!" Harry reminded him. "Right it's all about the learning." Ian rolled his eyes. "Hey I had horrible teachers for a few years." Harry told him. "Right…" Ian said. "Hello Harry, Ian. Do you have any homework?" Carmel greeted them cheerfully as she bound up to them just as they were nearing the dining hall. "I've got a test on chapter one for blood magic, essay for healing, practicing power control and dark arts. Lastly I have to study for another quiz for ancient runes. Why must we be given homework on the first day of lessons?" Harry sighed.

"I can't wait for Halloween." Carmel suddenly declared in the middle of dinner. "Why?" Harry asked swallowing the chicken he had been chewing. "It's a Thursday!" She stated matter-of-factly. Seeing Harry's questioning look Emerald explained, "It's named after the god of thunder, Thor. The Saxon god. She's really into mythology." "Cool. I find Greek mythology interesting." Harry answered carefully pushing the rest of his food around his plate. "I love the one about how Athena turns Arachne into a spider." Carmel said eagerly. "You've got her started." Mara groaned. "What?" Harry asked curiously. "You just find out yourself. I'm leaving to do homework if I stay here I won't be able to even start before midnight." Emerald grinned before leaving. "I'm not that bad!" Carmel protested. "Yes, yes you are." Mara said and left as well. "Good luck Harry hopefully I'll be able to find you tomorrow. Don't chase him away Carmel, I need another male dragon in the level to keep me sane." Ian laughed before leaving too. "So it's just us. Anyway, who is your favorite god or goddess? My favorite is Athena. It's so cool." Carmel said and she just kept talking and talking.

After an hour of listening attentively to Carmel talk about different kinds of mythology Harry said, "Why don't we do homework first then we can talk more." "Sure! Gosh how time flies." Carmel said obliviously happy. Harry stood up and almost fell down when his legs tried to wake up immediately. "Careful Harry!" Carmel warned and grabbed his arm before dragging him away giving him barely enough time to grab his bag. "My room or your room?" Carmel asked causing a few people to snicker. "I'm not sure." Harry said weakly. "Your room. I want to see Jake shift! I haven't seen him shift before lead the way!" She urged.

When they got to Harry's room, they started on their healing essays on spells to heal bones and different kinds of bones that needed to be handled extremely carefully if broken or injured in anyway. After three hours or so, Carmel finished the last of her homework and started to pester Jake. "Harry! Please help me!" Jake pleaded as he shifted for the tenth time much to the girl's delight. "I'm done." Harry said and stuffed his things back into his bag. "Oh goodie! Let's talk more!" Carmel squealed and started talking about mythology again. "Really Harry? It's half past eleven and you're still talking?" Jake asked in exasperation as he came out of the bathroom from his shower. "It's that late? I'll never be able to wake up tomorrow! Good night Jake, Harry! Thanks for listening to me. Mara never listens." Carmel pouted as she packed up. "Good night Carmel." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the way Carmel spoke about her sister. After Carmel had left, Jake groaned sleepily, "Finally! Harry, maybe next time cut talking time a little shorter. It won't hurt you know?" "I know. It's not you who has to sleep later." Harry said and headed to the bathroom.

The day before, September the first at Hogwarts, there had been chaos and panic spreading throughout the school, through teachers and through students when they realized their savior had not turned up. Ron and Hermione had wondered what was going on and amongst everyone, they were the most afraid and worried as they knew what kind of trouble their best friend could possibly attract. "Students before the sorting starts, I know most of you are wondering where Mr Potter had went. He has gone into personal training outside of Hogwarts and his whereabouts are not being shared for the safety of Mr Potter and to ensure that his training will not be disturbed." Professor Dumbledore had explained. The school settled down for some time and everything continued smoothly. "Ron, did Harry owl you anything?" Hermione asked softly making sure no one else could hear. "No he didn't and I'm assuming he didn't owl you either. Maybe he really has gone into private training." Ron said sadly. Hermione frowned and stopped paying attention to everything else and started to think very hard.

After the welcoming feast was over, Hermione prepared to head back to the dorms when Dumbledore walked over and gestured for the two of them to follow. He led them to his office and when they were all seated, he offered them the customary lemon drop. "No thank you sir. Please tell us about Harry." Hermione pleaded, immediately cutting to the chase. "Very well Ms Granger. You see, Mr Potter is actually a magical creature of dragon blood. He is a dragon angel. At least he isn't a dragon demon imagine the press getting hold of that! They would think the worst but they are actually very nice people. Mr Potter is actually in a way endangered if you could call it. One of the least half-human and half-dragon. Though the dragon demons aren't that large in population either. Pity how such a magnificent race can never be safe from poachers and pureblood supremacists." Professor Dumbledore said sadly. "So you are saying Harry is a creature?" Ron confirmed. "Yes Mr Weasley from his mother I think. The blood is extremely diluted but I believe James Potter also had creature blood for Harry to have creature blood." Professor Dumbledore explained. "Thank you for explaining this to us professor." Hermione said gratefully. "So what has this got to do with him not being here?" Ron said at the same time. "He has gone to a special school for training. I will be bringing you for a visit tomorrow during your lunch and you can meet him. Please come to my office once your lesson before lunch has ended and the password is Kit Kat." Professor Dumbledore told them.

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed reading a book half-heartedly. She couldn't believe what was happening. How could Harry be a creature? None of the books in the library mentioned dragon angels! Maybe there were so many unknown creatures to her. She had to find out more. She couldn't wait for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if most of you don't like A/Ns but because I had two reviews from guests I'll be answering them here though I try to answer reviewers through PMs anyway. Also thank you to the people who reviewed, followed this story or added it to their favorites. **

**Autumngold**: As to why Harry is nice to Dumbledore is because the way I'm writing him makes him in a way more understanding as a part of his dragon angel nature. He won't rush to conclusions and will eventually confront Dumbledore when he finds it the right time to do so. Harry was never really a weapon to Dumbledore in my story. Even if the wizarding world would either try to kill him, protect him or just panic I'm pretty sure Hermione and Ron would be unable to do anything to prevent him from doing anything stupid Harry never really did listen to their advice that often in the books, he did what he thought was right so I'm guessing he won't exactly change. You could say that Dumbledore doesn't know.

_**KC:**__ I might just do so but I've chosen this format of writing and I'm not sure I would change. I'm sorry if this bothers you._

Harry was woken up by Emerald again and though he felt rather irritated he was glad it was not his Aunt coming to make him get up to cook breakfast. "Em, do you really have to sneak into our room all the time?" Jake groaned, he had been woken up by Emerald stomping on his chest while she was in her shrunken form. "Yes I do. As your friend it is my duty to annoy you as well as making sure you get a good breakfast." She declared and started to tap dance on his chest. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight. "If I wasn't so tired Emerald I would attempt to eat you while in dragon form." Jake said while he glared at the faery. "Hurry up or I'll think or worse ways to wake you up." Emerald replied cheekily. "I'm up!" Jake groaned as he glared at the girl. Harry put on his shoes and picked up his bag before leaving his two friends to argue.

"Hello Harry!" Carmel greeted when she spotted Harry walking towards the table she and her sister were sitting at. "Hello Carmel. Hello Mara." Harry greeted in return. "Good, now you can listen to her talk about mythology." Mara said cheekily and continued eating her cereal. "It's not that boring." Harry and Carmel protested at the same time. "If you had to listen to her talk about, read about it aloud practically all the time you would be bored and annoyed Harry." Mara laughed. Harry thought about the mythology books Dudley did not read and had thrown them at his head a few years ago when he was upset it wasn't a box of candy. He had read them in the dim moonlight and sometimes if he was lucky he could read them in the day when he was not doing any chores. "Not everyone can appreciate the wonders of mythology." Carmel declared snapping Harry out of his gloomy thoughts. "I agree." Mara smiled. "I forgot to do my homework." Jake realized as he sat next to Harry. "Serves you right for being lazy." Emerald said as she too sat down to eat. "I had to deal with Carmel blabbering on about gods, goddesses foolish mortals." Jake accused. "No you don't blame my sister for your laziness you could have listened to music while doing your work and don't' you dare use that excuse of you not being able to concentrate." Mara argued. "Let's go the two of them could create world war three, four and so on." Carmel said and grabbed her school bag and Harry before stalking out of the dining hall.

"You could have let me put some jam on my toast." Harry complained as he bit into his dry toast. "Boys and their stomachs." She teased. "Yes me and my stomach." Harry laughed. "So tell me about yourself." Carmel asked. "Well, my parents were killed by a crazy maniac going by the name of Lord Voldemort and I was sent to live with muggle relatives." Harry said, reluctant to go on about his relatives. "Tell me about muggle life." Carmel urged. "Well I went to the zoo before it was quite fun and because of a surge of accidental magic not only did I release a snake but also trapped my cousin and his friend inside the enclosure." Harry said, recalling his first and only time going to the zoo. "Wow." Carmel giggled. "Hogwarts is quite fun maybe we could ask Headmistress Angelus if we could do some sort of exchange program from some weird secluded school. I assume few wizards and witches know of the magic realm." Harry said wistfully, missing the place that was his safe haven from the abuse, the pain and the feeling of hatred aimed at him. "We should bring that up with her. I would really like to see Hogwarts it must have been fun if you miss it that much that you want to go there on an exchange program though I doubt Hogwarts pupils can come here. You are right, normally only magic creatures come here though Veelas tend to stay in the mortal realm. I'm not even sure why we call it the mortal realm, it's not like we are immortals." Carmel pondered. "I should send wind mail to my friends, can you help me? I'm not sure how to do it." Harry asked, swiftly changing the subject before Carmel could go back to the subject of his childhood. "Sure thing, though not all of us here are wizards we have the creature blood in us that enables us to do magic with a wand or wandlessly. So just take out your wand if you feel more comfortable and say, 'Ventus Nuntius' and say your magic before blowing at the air you were speaking to. In front of muggles wind mail must make a person look crazy." Carmel decided before bursting into laughter. Harry rolled his eyes before casting the spell, "Ventus Nuntius."

"Dear Hermione and Ron, I was thinking we could meet during Christmas break though I'm not sure if I even have one. I've got potions soon and I hope I don't get another greasy git like Snape. I'm not very sure what else to say and I feel ridiculous sending wind mail, I think I prefer owls better. I'm just sending this to make sure the school isn't in total chaos and that all of you are fine. Ron, make sure that if the next Quidditch captain is a prick make sure you put the person in place. I trust that you can do it and make sure Ginny sends in a few hexes would you? Hermione, make sure Ron doesn't go overboard though.

Harry" Harry said into the air in front of him uncomfortably before blowing at it. Instantly the air seemed to swirl before turning into rolled up paper and zooming away at a high-speed. "The magic world holds so many surprises Harry, this is just the beginning." Carmel laughed when she saw his fascinated expression. "It's almost time for Herbology. See you Harry." Carmel said and quickly ran off.

Harry headed for potions and when he found the potions lab, he was surprised to see a singing shrinking faery flying around the cauldron making a potion and someone hidden by stacks and stacks of paper. "An early comer! How nice, I will be your potions teacher this year. You are?" The faery asked. "Harry Potter." Harry answered. "Good morning Mr Potter, I am Professor Lorelei and this is my apprentice Josh, a ice fae. I believe you are a dragon angel? Hopefully we won't need your healing skills." Professor Lorelei mused. "What should I do first Professor?" Harry asked hoping to get away from the odd conversation the professor was making. "Take a seat and start getting out your potion making things if you don't have them a quick 'Lanuae Magicae' should do." Professor Lorelei sang as she continued flying round the cauldron in her shrunken form, using a 'sonorus' to make her voice louder. "That would be a spell that brings you to your room and then back her. You just focus on your location that you want to go to then once you've gathered your stuff think of this place then cast a 'finite incantatum' should do." The professor explained seeing Harry's confused look. "Thanks for the tip Professor but I've got everything. I wonder why we aren't taught this kind of spells at Hogwarts." Harry said. "That's because there are certain things that have occurred between the different realms that have caused things to go forgotten in certain realms." Josh said softly, looking up from the stacks of papers he was hidden by at the desk. "Well said now Mr Potter please take a seat. The rest should be arriving soon." Professor Lorelei ordered. Harry looked at the classroom and realized it was almost the same as the Hogwarts potions lab. He sat down quickly and took out his things, pushing away his thoughts of Hogwarts.

After Potions and during Combat and Survival, the Professor or as he preferred, Coach was nameless to them and he had oddly familiar messy hair and facial fixtures. He was a Dragon Demon. "Okay now here's what you're going to do, you'll be in a forest with at least twenty monsters that can kill and you have to make it out of the forest without any life threatening wounds. Any questions?" Coach asked. "Coach, what are the monsters?" Harry asked curiously. "That's for you to find out Mr?" Coach answered. "Potter, Harry Potter." Harry said and he smiled when he realized he sounded like James Bond missing the odd look on Coach's face. "Okay now everyone grab the portkey it'll be leaving soon." Coach ordered and flung a portkey on the floor taking his own out, deep in thought ignoring the scrambling first years in front of him. When they had arrived at the forest, Coach gave them a ten second head start before freeing the beasts. Harry just kept running not knowing that he was being watched. A creature that had wings, a scorpion tail, the body of a lion and the head of a cobra landed in front of him. "Potter luck." Harry muttered under his breath and started flinging spells, curses and hexes at the monster while attempting to run away. "I've got your back." A random girl yelled as she started flinging spells at the beast as well. When they had chased it away with just a few scratches, nothing fatal and before he could thank the girl she had run off. "Strange…" Harry said and quickly ran further into the woods.

Defense was very much similar to when Remus Lupin had been teaching in Hogwarts and Harry found it extremely easy as well as picking up useful spells that he could use in the future. Harry picked up his bag and attempted to leave the classroom when the professor, Professor Janelle, stopped him. "Mr Potter I believe you have asked Headmistress Angelus for special training correct?" She asked. "Well…" Harry mumbled suddenly remembering what Emerald had asked him to do after he had gotten into a fight. "I shall do it myself, if no one had told you so it is understandable but if someone has I hope you will be more responsible in the future." She sighed and dismissed him.

Harry walked to the crowded dining hall for lunch thinking about Voldemort, Hogwarts and most of all, the prophecy. Was it real or was it fake? He sighed at how complicated his life was and wished he had a normal life, no dark lord after his life, living with his parents and he didn't mind being a wizard or being a magical creature. He looked around the dining hall and settled down at a table near the entrance, it was secluded and away from the noise of the students chatting and eating. He sat down and was about to drink the red liquid in one of the cups when Carmel's panicked voice screamed, "Harry!" "Yes?" Harry asked turning away from the cup in his hands to look at the girl. "Don't drink that you moron. That's the Vampire table." She hissed. "Oh my bad." Harry frowned, put the cup down and got up with his bag in his hand. "Thank your lucky stars that there weren't any Vampires there. The only non-vampires that go there are either their allies or blood donors." Carmel explained and dragged him to another table. "So what would have happened if there were Vampires?" Harry asked curiously. "They would have assumed you wanted to be a donor and enjoyed your blood as part of lunch." Carmel shrugged. "So they can't turn me?" Harry said. "Oh they can kill you too. They just have the choice." Carmel answered. "So what was in the cup was…" Harry trailed off not wanting to think of if he had not been stopped. "Blood." Carmel confirmed. Harry frowned before sitting down at the table Carmel had led him to and started piling food onto his plate. "Harry you have to eat more." Carmel nudged and started dumping some more food onto his plate. "What about you? You're like a stick insect." Harry teased. "I'm serious Harry. You look underweight for a boy your height and with your inheritance you should be much taller and bigger." Carmel said concernedly. Harry could feel tears welling up in his eyes even if Mrs Weasley was always concerned, she was always busy and his friends also had their problems but this was the first time he had felt cared for. Hermione and Ron would worry sometimes before their attention to turned to something else other than the times when they were in life threatening situations.

"I'll try to eat more." Harry said. "Good I mean honestly Ian is shorter than you but you can see the weight difference between the two of you." Carmel declared. "Are you calling me fat?" Ian laughed as he sat down. "Where have you been? It's halfway through lunch already." Harry asked innocently. "Honestly Harry." Carmel sighed. "You sound like Hermione when you say that." Harry grinned. "You must miss them a lot." Carmel said softly. Harry nodded before gobbling down his lunch. "Harry where are you going this weekend?" Ian asked. "I'm bringing him around the magic realm." Carmel said cheerfully. "You are?" Harry asked. "Yes." Carmel answered firmly making Ian laugh.

The rest of the day went on normally and by the time dinner had ended, Harry felt he was oddly at peace and had not caused any destruction or trouble of any kind. He knew this peace would not last and he felt dismayed then frustrated. He decided to start on his homework. When he had finished he got ready for bed and lay down. "Hey Jake." Harry greeted when he heard the teen attempt to walk to his bed quietly. "Am I that noisy?" Jake asked. "Yes." Harry answered. "Go to sleep." Jake said and chucked a pillow at Harry. "Thanks for your pillow!" Harry yelled in response. "I want it back." Jake answered as he went into the bathroom. "It's mine!" Harry laughed before trying to sleep. He found that he couldn't sleep and his thoughts strayed to the Coach. He had looked familiar but Harry had never met him. He tossed and turned till he finally fell asleep.

Harry woke up around four in the morning and he got ready for school before walking to the field. He thought about Coach for a while more and something dawned on him, why the Coach looked familiar. They had the same messy, untamable hair and the same facial fixtures the only difference was their eyes. Could Coach be his dad or a relative? Harry wondered. He felt anger swell up in him and he let out an outraged cry before he reached into his bag pulling out his handy knife. The one that had saved him when he couldn't handle everything. He rolled up his sleeves to reveal several scars, barely visible unless you looked closely. Harry let it hover over his skin ready to cut before he thought of all those summers of being beaten, burnt and yelled at, called names that hurt him deep. Never feeling loved till he was eleven! He brought it to his heart, tears falling hard. He was scared of everything especially death but was living worth it? He brought the knife down to his wrist once more, he still had to help the wizarding world, they didn't know that the prophecy was false he couldn't just leave them. He pressed the knife down on his skin and felt relief from the pain coming from his bleeding wound he continued pressing it down breaking his delicate skin even more. "Harry! What are you doing?" Emerald screamed in horror, she was her usual size and she was flying. Harry dropped the knife and got up to run like the coward he was, running from his problems. Before he could even start running, he collapsed back onto the hard ground.

Emerald had gone to wake Harry and Jake up but when she got to their room Harry was gone. She hurriedly woke Jake up and the two set off to search for the Dragon Angel. Jake had gone to search the dining hall while she set off in the direction of the field in case he decided to practice with his powers. She spread her wings and decided not to shrink herself, it was early and not many would be around and she would be faster that way. When she reached the field, Harry was looking down at his hand but she was too far to see him that well. She continued flying closer and when she saw a knife in his hand pressing down on his skin. She let out a gasp before screaming, "Harry! What are you doing?" Harry looked up and saw her, he dropped the knife before scrambling up to run but before he could even lift his foot he collapsed to the ground. Emerald was panicking and she took out her phone and immediately called Jake. When he arrived panting the two of them brought Harry to the hospital wing.

"Poor boy, he lost a lot of blood when he cut himself. His arms are covered in scars and there are a few recent ones one his legs." Healer Daisy told Headmistress Angelus. Emerald and Jake had been forced to leave while Healer Daisy examined Harry. "I didn't know the damage was this bad." Headmistress Angelus gasped. "What do you mean?" Healer Daisy asked. "He seemed scared when I woke him up and mumbled something about making breakfast. I thought it was nothing and was going to get him to see the counselor. I thought he was neglected and abused just a bit not that much." The headmistress said weakly feeling ashamed for not taking it seriously. "Don't worry Angelus, you aren't used to abuse cases. Why don't you head back to your office while the boy heals? He should be healed by this afternoon and should wake up for dinner." Healer Daisy suggested kindly. "Thank you Daisy. I feel awful. I could have stopped this." She muttered, as she left not noticing another figure running past her and the voices that followed when the figure had entered.

Harry opened his eyes and felt lightheaded, where was he? Everything was dark and he could hear voices but he couldn't tell where they were coming from. Was he dead? He felt like he was floating and time seemed to pass slowly, was there even time where he was? Maybe he had died and this was his punishment for killing himself. Finally after what seemed like a century or more he woke up and he could see lights and heard faint voices. "Harry!" Carmel cried out when she saw his open eyes. "Carmel?" Harry said, he felt like he should know who she was when all his memories came rushing back to him. He cried out in alarm and fell back against the pillows. "Healer Daisy!" Another voice he recognized as Hermione's yelled. "Hermione? Where am I?" Harry asked in confusion, shouldn't she be in Hogwarts? "Ron's here too Harry. Why did you do something so foolish?" Hermione answered before bursting into tears wrapping him into a hug. "It's okay Hermione." Harry soothed. "It is not okay Harry! You cut yourself not once but many times. Healer Daisy saw fit to tell us. You stupid, stupid boy!" Hermione cried. Carmel was sobbing quietly at the side sitting on a conjured chair. "It's okay Carmel, come here. What time is it?" Harry asked realizing his watch was in his schoolbag that he had no idea where it was. Carmel pulled him into a sitting position once Hermione had moved aside and leaned against Ron and wrapped him into another hug. "Mate… So the bars…" Ron said looking at Harry sadly. "It's okay Ron." Harry said. "Harry you keep saying it's okay but it's not. You cut yourself, you could have died if Emerald hadn't stopped you from cutting deeper and deeper with the amount of blood you lost I'm surprised you can sit up." Carmel sniffled into his chest. Harry hugged her closer as she cried and he felt warm, safe with her near him. "What did I miss?" Harry asked trying to stop her thinking too much about him cutting. "Don't think you are getting away Harry!" Hermione said sternly before remaining silent and conjured another chair and sat on it while Ron remained standing. "Power control was just practicing earth again. Dark arts was just creepy and Defense I'm pretty sure you would have no problem with. It's now 8.32 in the evening." Carmel answered. "Great." Harry chuckled. "Mr Potter here is your dinner, I've informed Professor Dumbledore and Headmistress Angelus that you are awake and they should be here soon." Healer Daisy informed him and passed him a bowl of porridge before hurrying away when loud coughs could be heard. Harry gratefully ate and placed the bowl on the table next to the bed.

"Harry my boy! How are you feeling now?" Dumbledore as he came in. "I'm fine Professor. Good evening Headmistress." Harry greeted. "Good evening Mr Potter. I have made an appointment for you with the counselor. It's scheduled for next Monday. Now have you eaten?" The headmistress said. "Yes I have." Harry answered. "Now I have some business to talk about with Professor Dumbledore. Rest well young one." She said. "Good bye Harry." Dumbledore said and followed Headmistress Angelus out of the hospital wing.

The four of them were sitting in silence when Harry remembered something. "Where's Coach?" He asked Carmel. "Who?" She asked. "Combat and Survival." Harry said. "Oh. He would be in his office I would guess." Carmel answered. "I need to find him!" Harry said and tried to get up. "No you don't!" Carmel said and pushed him back onto the bed and glared at him. "I need to talk to him!" Harry said, agitated. "What is all the ruckus?" Healer Daisy asked as she walked by with a potion in hand. "Coach! Need to talk to him." Harry yelled. "I'll get him but you better not discuss studies here." She sighed and ran off before walking quickly out again this time without potion in hand. When she returned she was with the Coach. She quickly left after she made sure they weren't talking about school. "What is the reason you have disturbed me in my personal time Mr Potter?" He asked sounding like Snape. "Cast a patronus." Harry said. "Excuse me?" Coach answered in shock. "Cast a patronus." Harry said again. "No." He snapped. "Just cast the patronus!" Harry yelled. "I will not!" Coach yelled back. "Do not yell in the hospital wing! Coach you either behave or get out. I will not have my patient collapsing." Healer Daisy shouted from the other end of the wing. "Very well, good bye Mr Potter." Coach said and turned to leave. "Please, please do it. Please dad." Harry pleaded softly. "Mr Potter I think you are mistaken." Coach answered. "Harry your parents are dead." Hermione said. "Look at him! Look! If he casts a patronus it'll be a stag too. I know it!" Harry shouted, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Mr Potter I can't. I just can't." Coach said in a pained voice and left. "He is my dad. I know he is." Harry sobbed, his heart ached and he just wished Coach would prove him right or wrong. "Harry calm down. Just sleep." Carmel soothed and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair and when his breathing slowed down she gently let him slide into a lying down position. "Do you think that person is Harry's dad?" Ron asked quietly so not to wake Harry. "They do look alike." Hermione admitted. "But aren't his parents dead?" Carmel asked. "I don't know." Hermione sighed.

Harry woke up once more in the hospital wing the next morning groggily. He saw Carmel, Hermione and Ron curled up on a chair each sleeping soundly. He thought of the night before and thought Coach had to be his father if not why wouldn't he perform a patronus. "Harry you're awake." Carmel said sleepily as she opened her eyes. "Morning Carmel." Harry smiled. "I'll get Healer Daisy." She yawned and quietly went to get the Healer. "Mr Potter eat this and take the potion. Take it quickly so it doesn't cool down." She ordered and left. Harry ate his toast and looked at the still steaming potion. "Mr Potter drink it now please. It's a nutrient potion." Healer Daisy ordered as she walked by with another potion. Harry drank the horrible tasting potion in a few big gulps. "So lesson today." Harry frowned. "Not for you I need to leave soon to get ready for school. You've been given the day off." Carmel informed him. "Okay." Harry shrugged and flopped back against the pillows. "Bye Harry I'll see you later." Carmel said and left. "Hermione, Ron get up! You have school!" Harry hissed shaking his friends awake. "Oh school right." Ron said sleepily. "Ron get up! Oh no! We'll miss so much!" Hermione said in alarm and quickly got up and ran out of the hospital wing without saying good-bye. "Bye mate, we're going to take a portkey back and your wind mail we were going to answer it but we got called here. Get well soon." Ron said and hurried after Hermione.

"Hello Harry, I've brought your homework, my brother, Cathy and Em." Ian grinned as he came in. "Hello." Harry greeted grateful for company. "You stupid idiot!" Emerald declared as she marched in. "I've been getting that since I woke up." Harry answered. "Well you are." Emerald huffed. Harry remained silent. "Here's your homework and I brought you something I think you might like." Jake said breaking the silence. "Did you remember to bring a pen for me to write with?" Harry asked. "Yes I did and don't you want to know what I got you?" Jake asked. "You shouldn't be giving him presents." Emerald sulked. Jake ignored her and passed Harry a small parcel along with his things. "Open it." Cathy and Ian ordered at the same time. Harry carefully unwrapped the parcel in his hands, they had given him a phone. "Thanks but isn't this really expensive this looks like one of the latest models that I saw in the shops in the Muggle world?" Harry said in awe. "It is the latest just improved by magic and about the pricing don't worry about it my dad owns the company that sells these stuff. We've already done everything for you and all our numbers are in there." Ian said. "Thanks. I should start on my homework and you guys should be heading for class." Harry said. "Class doesn't start for another half an hour Harry." Cathy said. "Oh." Harry frowned. "I'm going." Emerald decided and ran off. "She's still really mad at you Harry." Jake said and ran after the faery. "Harry you're not going to cut anymore right?" Cathy asked. "I'll be fine you guys are like mother hens! Madame Promfrey didn't fuss this much." Harry joked. "Well that's because we're your friends not a teacher or whoever Madame Promfrey is. This isn't a joking matter Harry this is serious." Ian told him. "I just needed to clear my head." Harry shrugged. "By cutting?" Cathy said. "Yes. It's just cutting nothing much." Harry answered. "Harry…" Ian trailed off. "Just go to class I really want to start on my homework." Harry said softly. "Bye Harry, we'll come again later." Cathy said and dragged Ian away despite his protests.

Harry placed his homework on the table next to the bed and started to do it. He was by eleven in the morning lunch wasn't for another two hours and he started to play with his new phone. School starts at nine in the morning and at least two lessons of the days was two and a half hours and another two was one and a half hour and the fifth class was an hour so a school day lasts ten hours including their one hour lunch break and school ends at seven. Harry thought trying to keep his mind far from Coach. He looked through the numbers that were keyed into his phone, Mara, Carmel, Emerald, Cathy, Ian, Myra, Joy and Jake's numbers and after that he started to play a few games. "Mr Potter you can go back to your room since I see no reason for you to remain here. If I find you cutting I will confiscate anything sharp from you. Now eat your lunch, take your potion and then you can go." Healer Daisy informed him an hour later and set a tray of food on his lap before putting a cup full of a nutrient potion. Harry ate quickly, drank the potion in practically two seconds and left the hospital wing.

Harry lay on his bed having nothing to do. "Hello Harry! I've brought food." Carmel sang as she flung the door open while levitating plates of food. "Does anyone actually knock here?" Harry teased. "Well I guess you would be sleeping or something not stark naked." Carmel shrugged causing Harry to blush. "Why would I be naked?" Harry asked in confusion. "I don't know some people sleep like that but Em said you don't." Carmel said "I doubt people would actually sleep naked when they have roommates." Harry said. "Guess so. Just eat already if you ate in the hospital just eat more." Carmel ordered and passed a cupcake to him. "Where are the kitchens?" Harry asked through a mouthful of the cupcake. "I'll show you tomorrow. So while we eat why don't you just tell me all about why you cut? The real reason." Carmel said. "I don't want to talk about it." Harry said softly. "Just a bit Harry? Please? I want to help." Carmel pleaded. "I can't…" Harry said sadly. "Just why you started and when." Carmel begged. "I started a year ago during summer after the Triwizard tournament. Cedric's death affected me a lot." Harry said not wanting to continue. "Go on Harry." Carmel urged sensing that the sentence wasn't complete. "I was abused by my relatives. They beat me, starved me and they locked me in a cupboard for eleven years and I only got to sleep on a real bed when I was eleven because my relatives didn't want me to know that I'm a wizard." Harry finished. "I'm sorry Harry…" Carmel said so softly it was a whisper. "Come on let's just talk about something else." Harry muttered. "Sure thing. Oh and we're getting your homework for the classes that we share, Ian, Cathy, Myra and I. I told them your whole school schedule." Carmel said cheerfully. They spent the rest of the one-hour lunch talking.

The rest of the day and Friday went by and Saturday rolled by. "Harry! Come on get up! Have you done your homework?" Carmel shook Harry awake. "What?" Harry groaned sleepily. "We're going around the Magic Realm! I hope you did your homework yesterday because today and tomorrow we will be spending mostly out of here." Carmel said. "I'm getting up." Harry yawned and hauled himself up before walking with his eyes half closed to the bathroom. When he had changed into jeans and a shirt he was led by Carmel to a portal where a long line of students stood. "We just grab a pendant and hop into the portal. We're going to see the land where most Dragons live. The street shops are quite interesting. I should probably take you to see Capricorn Aisle. Yeah we're going there first just jump in and say 'Capricorn Aisle' then the portal should just push you out when we get there." Carmel instructed.

When they reached Capricorn Aisle, Carmel led Harry to Gringotts where they got their money. "Come on I need to quickly get something for Mara." Carmel said and dragged Harry off in the direction of the stall that sold accessories. "Do you think Mara would like earrings, a necklace, a bracelet or a ring? Maybe clothes?" Carmel suggested. "I'm not sure." Harry said. "Oh right… I'll just get her these earrings." Carmel laughed. While Carmel was paying Harry looked through the necklaces on the table. He picked a necklace with a heart with angel wings pendant and there were a few stars and snowflakes on the chain of the necklace and paid for it while Carmel put the small box into her purse. Harry put the necklace into his pocket. "Where to now Harry?" Carmel asked. "Can we get something to eat? I haven't had breakfast yet." Harry suggested. "Sure thing I know this place where they sell the best hotdogs and there's this stall next to the hotdog cart that sells all kinds of soda including the wizarding soda flavors." Carmel grinned. "Let's go." Harry urged.

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked as he sipped his soda and threw away his hotdog wrapper. "Well I'm not sure." Carmel shrugged. "Harry! Carmel! My dad's got together some kind of carnival to advertise their stuff. Let's head over, Jake and I are his little advertisers. Come on, it'll be fun. My dad's company is sponsoring the carnival, supplying some prizes. Just come." Ian pleaded as he walked by and stuffed a flyer into Harry's hands and walked off. "Well that solves our problems, let's go! We'll go into the portal together, I love carnivals and if we go separately it can always take longer." Carmel declared and dragged him off.

When they got to the carnival, Harry took in the sound of joyful laughter, smiles and the loud noises of the games and rides. "Is this your first time Harry?" Carmel asked softly. Harry nodded mutely and dragged Carmel off in the direction of the cotton candy. "Boys and their stomachs." Carmel laughed. "I haven't tried cotton candy yet. The Magic Realm if way more fun than Hogsmeade I love it their but here it's so different." Harry said while they lined up. "You're in for a treat Harry." Carmel sang happily. "Why?" Harry asked. "Look around Harry do you see anything you don't usually see in the muggle world?" Carmel said. "Nothing unusual." Harry frowned looking around again. "Talking animals! They go around giving stuff to the people who are happy the way a child is when they play games. It's really fun that's what I looked forward to the most but when I turned eleven they stopped coming to me." Carmel said. "How do you know they'll come to me?" Harry asked. "Just you wait Harry." Carmel giggled. "What flavor are you going to have?" Harry asked. "I love the bubble gum flavor." Carmel said happily. "Is lemon nice?" Harry said. "Haven't tried that one. You can get that and we'll try a bit of each others." Carmel answered. When they were at the front of the line Harry quickly ordered and beat Carmel to paying. "I was going to pay, you paid for the hotdogs." Carmel pouted. "You paid for the sodas." Harry pointed out. "Fine." Carmel said and pulled a piece of Harry's cotton candy out and tried it. "Cotton candy is now my favorite." Harry declared after he had tasted both flavors. "Want to go play a few games?" Carmel suggested as she continued eating her cotton candy. "Sure, anything to suggest?" Harry asked. "This really fun game where you fire spells at the target it's similar to a muggle game but this time you use spells. You just fire till the target blows up. One time I played it with Mara when I first got my wand when I was eleven and Mother and Father were training us, when the target blew up and lemonade came out of it. It was pretty funny because Mara thought she was drinking monster blood. Unlike most families, mother and father wanted to train us themselves. Father was the one who made sure we had the most fun while training but he is hardly ever at home because of his job." Carmel said. "Let's go see if the game's here." Harry said and dragged Carmel towards the game stalls.

"Maybe I could win a phone for Ron so that he can contact Hermione and I during the holidays. That is if I'm still able to keep it with me when I'm at the Dursleys." Harry sighed. "We'll think of something, come on I see the game stall! Maybe you can win that phone for your friend." Carmel said cheerfully. "Sure thing." Harry grinned. Harry paid quickly and started to aim spells and hexes at the target. "You didn't mention that it moved and could fight back!" Harry hissed as he dodged acid from the target. "I thought muggles did this!" Carmel cried out. "This is considered safe for a child?" Harry answered. "We used to have adults to make sure we don't die." Carmel said. "I've been through enough life-threatening situations. I'll survive." Harry replied and went back to hexing the monster target. "Yes!" Harry yelled as the target exploded at last after half an hour. "The first time Mara and I did this we took two hours." Carmel grinned. "I've got a teddy bear and a phone. Not bad for almost losing my eyes." Harry said. "Aw Harry, it's okay…" Carmel giggled. "Here, I don't exactly collect stuffed animals." Harry said and gave Carmel the bear. "Thanks." Carmel smiled as she accepted the bear. "How is your date going? Harry I hope you're being good to my sister." Mara laughed as she walked by with Emerald and her other friends. "Not a date!" Carmel and Harry said at the same time. "Sure it's not…" Mara giggled. "It's not." Carmel huffed. "See you baby sister and take care of her Harry." Mara said and left with her friends. "Come on, more games?" Harry suggested. "Sure thing, though we can spend another hour here then we go around the Magic realm." Carmel said. "What are we waiting for? We have an hour of fun left!" Harry said and started to walk.

"Hello, who are you?" A small voice asked. "I told you Harry!" Carmel yelled triumphantly. "What?" Harry asked in confusion. "Look down." Carmel ordered. Harry did so and saw a small rabbit at his feet. "You seem old enough for this, be very careful with it, I can sense you would be a lovely owner." The rabbit giggled and without another word scampered away leaving a basket in its place. "Carmel! What do I do?" Harry groaned sensing something wasn't right. "Just open the basket already." Carmel answered and picked the basket up carefully and handed it to him. Small sniffs and the sound of movement could be heard. Harry gingerly opened the lid and was attacked by a flurry of fur, a wet nose, paws and a tongue that was licking his face. "A puppy! That's not fair! All I ever got was stuffed toys and candy." Carmel pouted. "What am I going to do?" Harry fretted. "It's okay, the Headmistresses and Headmasters allow pets. Especially the students with children the pets some times help protecting the kids. A girl attempted kidnapping someone's baby because she had a crush on the father of the child." Carmel shrugged. "I don't have children!" Harry groaned. "So? Doesn't mean you can't have pets. Look here are all the things about the dog. The dog's a Shetland sheepdog, a female, three months old born on the second of June. So what are you going to name her?" Carmel asked eagerly. "Autumn, after all it is sort of autumn already right? Or Summer…" Harry pondered. "How about Addie or Dreamer? She does have this dreamy, far-off look." Carmel suggested. "Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" Harry chuckled. "Dreamer it is!" Carmel declared and gave Harry a glare that kept him from protesting. "Dreamer, come on let's go to a pet store. Wonderful bunny now I have to pay to keep her." Harry grumbled thinking of how he would have to clean up when Dreamer made a mess. "I'll help and the Potters are quite wealthy Harry so money isn't a problem, don't be a spoilsport." Carmel laughed and dragged Harry to the portal quickly. "How about games?" Harry asked. "Another time." Carmel said firmly. "Fine." Harry sighed.

"This has been so much fun." Carmel said happily as they reached the portal on their way back to school. "I agree." Harry smiled. "So, what my sister said, is this a date?" Carmel blushed. "Do you want it to be?" Harry asked surprised by the question. "I'm not sure, it's not like we've known each other that long." Carmel said shyly. Harry thought about the necklace he had bought and decided you won't know if it'll be a good thing if you don't try, besides Carmel had helped him through the week. Harry brought out the thankfully untangled necklace and put it around her neck before saying, "It is now besides we have a long time to get to know each other." He leaned forward their lips almost touching when a voice made them turn their heads away from each other. "Harry! Baby sister!" Mara yelled gleefully as she ran towards them. Dreamer barked happily and pulled on her leash. "Nice pet Harry, I see you met the carnival animals." Mara said. "Thanks, her name's Dreamer." Harry answered. "So you guys a couple?" Ian asked as he came up with Emerald and Jake who was covered in dirt and mud. "Have you been stalking us?" Harry asked. "Nah." Everyone but Emerald said. "Bet?" Carmel said. "Obviously." Ian muttered. "What?" Harry said in shock. "You're so adorable when you're oblivious." Mara giggled. "Em you have to stop ignoring Harry." Jake pleaded. "No. I'm not forgiving him." She answered stubbornly. "I'm sorry Em! Please forgive me! What must I do? I've called, sent messages, gone down on my knees to beg and given you a stuffed toy!" Harry said. "I'm still mad." She huffed and went into the portal. "It's okay Harry, let's go have dinner and we'll talk some more okay?" Carmel said gently. "Okay." Harry sighed. "Nice necklace Carmel." Mara said attempting to break the awkward silence. "Thank you, Harry gave it to me." Carmel smiled. "Before Mara yelled for the two of you and stopped you from kissing." Ian finished for her. "Was not going to do that." Carmel pouted. "Sure…" Jake laughed. The three of them went into the portal leaving Harry and Carmel behind. Harry was going into the portal when Carmel grabbed his arms, turned him around and went on her tiptoes before kissing him. She quickly ran into the portal before he could react.

Harry and Jake headed to their rooms to change and get ready for dinner. "I don't get why we couldn't have eaten in the clothes we wore out." Jake grumbled. "The girls think it's dirty and sweaty. In your case it sure is. I mean who wrestles in mud? With pigs!" Harry said. "It was fun! Dad and mum never let me do that." Jake answered. "For a reason Jake! Come on the last thing I ate was candy and chips hours ago and I'm hungry." Harry groaned.

At dinner, Emerald continued to ignore Harry despite his repeated apologies "I don't think you get why I'm still angry Harry." Emerald said softly after she had finished eating and looked up at him. "Then tell me!" Harry said in frustration. "You didn't see how bad you looked. You were pale and just pressing the knife into your skin like you wanted to keep pressing down deeper and deeper." Emerald answered. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to not tell her that was exactly what he wanted to do. "I could smell your blood from where I was and that's saying something Harry, we were at a field! A big one at that and yet I could still scent your blood that's how much you were bleeding and yet you acted like it was a bloody paper cut!" She continued. "Well it wasn't bleeding that much." Harry grumbled. "Well it's not very pleasant to find out your friend is a cutter." Emerald snapped. "Can't we just move on?" Harry begged. "Fine but I'm still angry." She huffed and grabbed her things to leave.

"Carmel, tomorrow instead of going around the Magic Realm how about we go see Hogwarts?" Harry suggested after dinner when they were in his room. "It is out of the Magic Realm I'm not too sure if it's allowed. We should check with Headmistress first." Carmel answered stroking Dreamer's head. "Then let's go! I need to get Dobby to do something." Harry said and pulled her out of the room. When they reached the Headmistress's office, Harry knocked on the door. "Ah Mr Potter just the one I was looking for. I have your special training schedule. Now why are you here?" Headmistress Angelus asked as she passed him a slip of paper. "Special training?" Harry asked. "Yes for your powers you know so you don't kill everyone in the school." She answered. "Well I was hoping Carmel and I could go to Hogwarts tomorrow but since it's out of the Magic Realm we thought it would be best to ask." Harry explained. "The portal doesn't go the Mortal Realm but I can arrange for a portkey straight to the Great Hall of your school please come here around ten in the morning. I will contact your headmaster immediately. Mr Potter, I hope you have recovered well and managed to complete your homework assignments and please do not fight at Hogwarts. Lastly don't tell anyone that you are a Dragon Angel either of you and if you do make them swear to an unbreakable vow that they cannot speak of it till you allow it, that is what your two friends and Albus have done." She warned. "Yes Ma'am." Harry answered and left the office.

The next day, when they portkeyed to Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore got the shock of his life when the pair arrived. "Harry! Would you care to introduce your friend?" Professor Dumbledore greeted. "Professor this is Carmel, Carmel this is Professor Dumbledore." Harry introduced. "Harry!" The closed door flung open and most of Gryffindor came running in. "Hi!" Harry laughed seeing them trip over each other. "Harry mate why are you here?" Dean yelled. "I'm here to visit Hogwarts and run a few errands." Harry answered. "Harry! Why-" Harry cut the person off by saying, "I'm not holding a press conference guys come up here and talk to me!" Everyone scrambled forward in their rush to get to him. "Harry! Who's that next to you?" Ginny asked. "This is Carmel, I was just stopping by at Hogwarts before heading to Hogsmead with her." Harry said cheerfully. "So she's sort of your girlfriend?" Ron asked. "We just went on one sort of date." Carmel said. "Sort of? I thought it was. What with Dreamer and the necklace." Harry asked. "Well Mara did ruin everything at the end on the way back." Carmel giggled. "I thought you were off training in somewhere special!" Someone yelled. "I am. It's a special school. Very special." Harry answered. "Why don't you bring me around Hogwarts Harry." Carmel suggested. "Sure thing. I want to show you the Quidditch field." Harry said gleefully. "I want to see what Hogwarts has in the library. I want to see what's the difference." Carmel said eagerly. "I would be glad to show her around Harry you can spend time with the boys. I want to hear about the library at your school." Hermione volunteered eagerly. "Let's go! Harry you just stay here okay? Have fun with your friends and play this Quidditch game you speak off and I sincerely hope you remembered to tell Jake to feed Dreamer." Carmel reminded and left with Hermione after planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "Let's go mate!" Ron said and started to run. "Be careful boys! I don't want to explain why Harry is injured." Dumbledore chuckled as he watched them run off.

"Hey Harry, where is this school you are attending?" Ginny asked as she moved closer to Harry. "Far from here." He said. "What's the name?" She persisted. "Can't tell." Harry replied. "But why?" She said. "Ginny leave him alone!" Ron yelled as he mounted his broom. "Fine." Ginny huffed. When the match was over and of course Harry's team won, he got off the broom he borrowed from Hogwarts. "Are you hungry Harry? We can grab a bite in the kitchens." Ginny suggested. "Great idea I need to get something for Carmel and I'm asking Dobby for help." Harry said cheerfully. He sent a quick wind mail after casting a privacy spell. "Carmel will meet us in the Kitchens with Hermione. Let's get going." Harry said.

Just as they neared the Kitchen they met Hermione, Carmel, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "Looks like Potter decided to show his hideous face. Now who is that girl over there? Rather pretty too." Draco sneered. "A Malfoy, typical. Powerful here but so awfully weak." Carmel sneered back. "What?" Harry asked. "I'll explain later." Carmel sighed. "What do you mean?" Draco said suspiciously. "I'm a Greening, Malfoy! Think or has your corrupt family failed to teach you your proper history about ancient magical families." Carmel snapped. "A Greening? Never heard of it." Draco snarled. "Honestly, mother and father were right when they said certain families here are so ignorant and refuse to accept that they were not found worthy of the move." Carmel sighed. "What move?" Draco asked. "You will never know. Ask your parents." Carmel answered. Draco whipped out his wand and got ready to fight her. Carmel raised her hands ready to summon earth. "Don't Carmel!" Harry warned. "Why Potter? Afraid?" Draco sneered. "Never!" He hissed. "Harry, Carmel just calm down he isn't worth it." Hermione said. "It's true Harry, Headmistress did warn us not to start any fights after all you haven't started your special schedule and like she said might kill most of the school." Carmel said wisely. "Potty head? Destroy the school? Please he can't even kill a bug!" Draco sneered. "Why don't you go send an owl to your parents and ask about the Greenings." Carmel answered and dragged Harry away before realizing she didn't know the way to the kitchen. "Harry, lead the way please." She whispered causing him to burst out laughing. "Well Potter that girl must be awfully desperate to be clinging onto you." Draco laughed before turning around to leave. "Well I bet he won't see this coming." Harry whispered and summoned a ball of fire and aimed it at Draco's shirt. "Ah! Pathetic a fire spell?" Draco sneered as he put out the flame. "Carmel one shot all for you." Harry said angrily. "With pleasure." Carmel snarled and summoned several big rocks and aimed them at Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The three were too stunned to even think of putting up a shield. "Idiots the lot of them." Harry muttered and took control of the rocks. "That should scare them enough. Don't want Draco's daddy to file charges because his precious baby got pelted by rocks because he was too dumb to put up a shield." Harry said. "Harry! I was having fun besides my dad can do way worse than Lucius, besides my dad his dad looks like an ant." Carmel smirked. Draco was left gaping while the amused group went to the kitchens.

"Harry you must teach that to me." Ginny said as she batted her eyelashes at him. "It's top secret. Students of that school only." Harry answered as he sipped his pumpkin juice. "Harry Potter sir! You is at Hogwarts at last! Harry Potter sir has Harry Potter sir-" Dobby greeted but was cut off by Harry yelling in alarm fearing his secret should be exposed, "I'm fine Dobby! Good thing you are here I want you to help" me get something. Hermione come with me will you? Carmel why don't you chat with Lavender and Ginny for a while." Harry said and led Dobby and Hermione to the other side of the kitchen. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. "Well…" Harry smiled.

"So Carmel, are you Harry's girlfriend?" Lavender asked eagerly. "I am not sure, we did not even decided that our outing yesterday was a date till the end before we went back to school." Carmel answered. "So just starting out? Nice necklace, where did you get it?" Ginny asked. "Harry gave it to me when we decided we went on a date. Dreamer is his pet dog he let me name her. She's adorable, slobbered all over his bed yesterday night when we were talking." Carmel giggled. "You were in his dorm?" Lavender asked. "More like his room, his roommate Jake was out consoling another friend of ours." She answered. "Your school sounds fun." Lavender said wistfully. "I'm sure Hogwarts is plenty fun." Carmel said cheerfully. "I saved this treacle tart for Harry, I'll go give it to him." Ginny said. Carmel continued chatting with Lavender not noticing anything off.

"Thank you Dobby, you're the best!" Harry said cheerfully. "Harry Potter sir is too kind to Dobby. Dobby is going to help the great Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied and popped away. "Harry I saved this treacle tart for you. I remember how you love them." Ginny said sweetly and handed it over to him. "Thank you Gin." Harry grinned and breathed in deeply missing the sweet smell that the treacle tarts, which the Hogwarts house elves made always had. He scented something off in the tart and sniffed it again. He gasped, dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. "How could you?" He asked in disbelief. "What Harry?" Ginny asked innocently. "What happened Harry?" Carmel asked having noticed the crushed treacle tart. "Breathe in very deeply and tell me what you smell." Harry instructed. "No!" Carmel gasped as she breathed in deeply. "What?" Everyone else asked. "Breathe in near to the treacle tart. I'm sure someone might be able to scent it. Hermione you try." Harry urged. Hermione sniffed the crushed treacle tart and gasped. "It's so faint but it's there. Good job Harry but why is it in the treacle tart?" Hermione asked. "Let's ask Ginny." Harry said. "I didn't do anything! What are you talking about?" She said. "Okay I'm leaving this is just confusing and it's a weekend." Seamus declared and most agreed. In the end the only people left were Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Carmel. "I think it's best if we just brought this to Professor Dumbledore." Hermione decided. "Will someone explain?" Lavender yelled. "Soon you'll understand." Hermione answered. Ginny looked panicked and was about to run when a pile of rocks blocked the exit. "Thank you Carmel, I'm not that good with Earth yet, not many chances to try." Harry said gratefully. "No problem, why don't you try water or wind just trap her in a ball of it or something. Wind would be preferable after all, water would just make her clothes wet and that's really uncomfortable. Every waking moment should be a learning experience." Carmel suggested. "Sure thing." Harry grinned and thought of what would have happened if Ginny had succeeded and in his rage summoned fire instead. "Try again Harry." Carmel encouraged. "Why can't we put her under a full body-lock then levitate her." Ron grumbled. Harry ignored him and tried again and succeeded. A huge ball of wind encased Ginny and they started to head to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Mr Potter would you please explain why you have a girl caged in a ball of wind? Though I should be scolding you for even using your powers out of school! You know how dangerous it is." Headmistress Angelus said as the group of teens entered. "Headmistress I didn't know you were here." Harry said. "I am here to wait for you with your portkey as well as have tea with Professor Dumbledore. Now explain." She ordered. "Well we scented out a potion in the treacle tart that Ginny gave me and it smells like a love potion." Harry answered. Lavender and Ron gaped at the younger girl like she was an alien. "Ms Granger if you would be so kind as to ask one of the house elves to bring a sample of the treacle tart up. The one that Ms Weasley intended for Mr Potter to eat." Professor Dumbledore instructed. "Yes sir." Hermione answered and rushed off. "Now Ms Weasley I will be contacting your parents and they should be able to floo to my office. Then I would like Mr Weasley and Ms Brown to gather all those who were with you. Mr Potter I will be giving the two of you veritaserum with the permission of your guardians, which for you Mr Potter would be your Headmistress." Professor Dumbledore instructed. With that everyone set out to do as they were told. "Mr Potter please free the girl." Headmistress Angelus sighed. Harry flicked his hand and Ginny fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

When Mr and Mrs Weasley had arrived and all the Gryffindors who had been in the kitchen were waiting outside, Mr Weasley asked Dumbledore, "Albus are you certain that is was Ginny? I don't mind the veritaserum but I would also like to see your documents that the veritaserum has been stored legally and authorized by the Ministry to be used with the consent of parents." "Very well Arthur." Dumbledore sighed and produced the stack of papers. "Please go on." Mr Weasley sighed after returning them. With that, Dumbledore started.

"Name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Age?"

"16."

"Now, please tell us what happened. Beginning from when you were in the kitchen."

"I was chatting with all of them and drinking my pumpkin juice when Dobby came up to me to greet me. That was when I remembered that I wanted Dobby to do something for me. Hermione, Dobby and I were at the other side of the kitchen discussing while Carmel, Lavender and Ginny were chatting. The boys were all talking about Quidditch and stuffing their faces. That was when Ginny came up to be with treacle tart and when I breathed in the sweet smell of the treacle tart as I had missed the treacle tarts at Hogwarts and noticed something off so I sniffed it again, that was when I scented the potion. I let it slide off the plate onto the floor and stomped on it. That attracted the attention of Carmel and Lavender. Carmel came over and asked what happened so I instructed her to sniff the treacle tart she too scented the potion. Following that I suggested Hermione did the same and she also managed to smell the potion. After some discussion we decided to bring this matter to you by then most people had gotten bored and left."

"Thank you Harry, the veritaserum should wear off after a while. I suggest you stay in school for that twenty minutes or so."

Harry then watched as Ginny took the veritaserum and Dumbledore started to speak.

"Name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."  
"Age?"

"15."

"Please tell us what happened starting from when you were in the kitchen."

"We were all talking when Dobby went up to Harry and greeted him oddly as usual. Harry then went to the other end of the kitchen with Hermione and Dobby to speak about something. After that I chatted with Lavender and Carmel. I left the two to bring some treacle tart to Harry as I remember how fond of them he is. He sniffed it contentedly before dropping it on the floor and stomped on it. After that, Carmel and Hermione sniffed it smelling a love potion."

"Were you the one who laced the treacle tart with love potion?"

"N-n-n-yes." Ginny tried to deny.

"Thank you Ms Weasley, Mr Potter please leave the office while I discuss what her punishment shall be with your Headmistress and her parent." Dumbledore said gravely. Harry stood up to leave and as he opened the door he heard Ginny ask, "Why must she stay?" "That is because she is his headmistress and guardian therefore she is involved with pretty much everything that he does and whatever happens to him." Dumbledore explained and Harry shut the door firmly.

"Did Ginny really put the love potion in that treacle tart?" Ron asked finally after the long silence. "Yes." Harry answered. "I never thought she would stoop that low." Hermione said as she shook her head in disappointment. "I think she must have done it out of desperation after she saw Carmel and her necklace." Lavender sighed. "Where did Carmel go?" Harry asked noticing that the other Dragon Angel had disappeared. "She went to the loo quite a long time ago but hasn't come back yet." Hermione answered. "Let's go, I have the map with me I have a feeling something's wrong." Harry said and walked off the map in hand. "Hermione! Ron! This is bad!" Harry yelled as he stopped in his steps after he found Carmel's name. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked while Ron ran towards them panting. "Look at the map." Harry instructed. Hermione and Ron searched the map till they found Carmel's name. "What are we waiting for it looks like they're heading for the Room of Requirement." Hermione urged and started running while pulling her two best friends along. Harry rolled up the map as best as he could and stuffed it in his pocket. What would Draco and his brainless minions want with Carmel? Harry wondered in alarm.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. I'll try my best to change my writing format as my English teacher as finally pointed out that we are not supposed to write like that. So I'm really sorry if it's hard for anyone to read but for this chapter I'll be using the same format. Lastly, please read my fictionpress story it would mean a lot to me! Another thank you to all you lovely readers. I'll post the link in my bio! **

**Kai Xin: I'm not going to say thank you because I already said it while we were chatting. (:**

Carmel was on her way to the loo when a big hand wrapped itself around her mouth and before she knew it a sack was thrown over her head. How dumb, couldn't they have just put me under a full body lock? She thought. By then she was thrown over someone's shoulder and was carried somewhere. "Draco where do we put her?" Crabbe asked. "You moron! You don't say my name!" Draco hissed. "Well all of you are morons!" Carmel yelled and struggled free of Crabbe's grip. "What? I thought I told you to knock her out!" Draco yelled. "I might have forgotten that…" Crabbe shrugged. "You idiot where is Goyle?" Draco asked. "Most probably eating." He answered. "Just bring her to the room of requirement." Draco sighed thinking of his project, he could always test the cabinet by flinging her through it. "You two are so dumb." Carmel rolled her eyes and pelted them with a few rocks. "Ow! You stupid girl. Stop that!" Draco grumbled. "Honestly." Carmel sighed. That's when she was hit in the back by a stunning spell. "I knew you needed me." Pansy smirked. "Whatever." Draco frowned and levitated the girl towards the Room of Requirement.

Harry was panting while he ran and wished he could try flying. "We're here." Ron said. Hermione shut her eyes and not long later a door appeared. Harry flung it open without another thought. Carmel was strapped to a chair with Crabbe towering over her with a scissors in hand. "Really? What were you going to do? Chop off her hair?" Harry scoffed. "I was thinking more along the lines of her tongue." Draco smirked. "I'm not sure why you are even in this school. I'm pretty sure Hogwarts doesn't' accept idiots." Harry answered. "I've been waiting to do something that would kill you on the inside. I always decided on the Weaslette or the Mudblood but thanks to your visit I've found something much better." Draco snarled. "You may have found something to use but I've learned a few new tricks." Harry laughed coldly. "I'm so scared Potter." Draco sneered. "You should be." Harry said and flung a 'Sectumsempra' at Draco hitting him in the nose. Draco sent a 'crucio' his way and hit him hard causing him to scream out in pain but the pain did not last long. "You really must ask your Aunt Bella to help you, she certainly helped me but I won't be using what she taught, I'll be using something that won't put me in jail." Harry said and pelted Draco with fireballs not caring anymore. "Ah! You fools put the fire out!" Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle. The two were clueless and looked at Draco blankly. Harry started aiming rocks at the Malfoy heir, releasing his pent up rage and wind started to swirl around his body, raw magic cackled in the air and with one last fireball combined with a rock, he knocked Draco out cold. "Harry!" Carmel gaped. Harry weakly flicked his hand and freed the girl. "Harry did you just do wandless magic?" Hermione asked in shock. "Not sure." Harry said tiredly. "You stupid, stupid boy! Do you know how dangerous combining those two with each other? Not only that but you must have used too much magic and drained yourself. You haven't trained long and your body isn't use to all this." Carmel scolded. "Bring me to Madam Promfrey please." Harry said before he passed out his wings bursting out of his back ready to help him heal the extensive damage he had done to his body. "His wings! We'll just have to place disillusionment spell on them." Hermione sighed. "I'll get your headmaster and Headmistress Angelus." Carmel said and walked off.

"Hello Ms Granger, what can I do for you?" Madam Promfrey asked before taking in Harry's limp body in her hands. "What happened this time?" She asked. "Malfoy and Harry got into a fight, Malfoy's out cold in the Room of Requirement. Harry exhausted himself in the fight." Hermione explained as she cancelled the disillusionment spell. "A Dragon Angel? I haven't seen one before though we were taught about them! I am not sure if I should be the one to heal him Ms Granger, if I administer the wrong potion or do anything wrong it might make his condition worse." Madam Promfrey fretted. "Don't worry, Carmel has gone to get Professor Dumbledore and their Headmistress." Hermione said. "That's good." She said in relief. "I thought I told Mr Potter not to get into any fights." A voice rang through the Hospital wing as footsteps could be heard. "It wasn't his fault Headmistress." Carmel said as they came into sight. "Where's the boy?" Healer Daisy asked hastily taking out her things. "Right here." Hermione said. "His wings are out, must have been a heck of a fight." Healer Daisy said. "Not at all, he could have done it in just a few minutes without exhausting himself but he decided to have more fun." Carmel piped up. "Foolish boy." Healer Daisy and Madam Promfrey said at the same time. "Just give him this pepper up potion when he wakes up, he will be extremely tired because his body would be healing him for at least several more hours. Other than that we can do nothing else." Healer Daisy said. "Thank you Daisy, I'll arrange for another portkey." Headmistress Angelus said. "If you would allow me I would like to see where the fight happened. I want to see why he is exhausted to the point that his wings needed to surface in order to heal him." Healer Daisy said interestedly. "Ron can take you." Hermione suggested. "What?" He asked snapping out of his daze, he was thinking of the fight and how powerful Harry could be if he was trained more. "Just take whoever wants to go to the Room of Requirement, besides they need to tend to Draco's wounds anyway." Hermione informed him. "Why would I want to help the ferret?" Ron scoffed. "You'll be helping Harry too in a way." Hermione said wisely. "I don't know what you mean but if it helps Harry fine." Ron sulked. "Just go!" Hermione said.

When Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Headmistress Angelus, Healer Daisy and Madam Promfrey had arrived at the Room of Requirement, the adults were stunned when they saw dents in the wall proving how hard Harry was using his earth abilities and the scorch marks that covered the room. "I must admit I'm impressed but I will need to punish him for using his powers outside of practice. He handled it fairly well other than the fact that he collapsed. This proves that I need to start his training tomorrow. I was going to do it in a month to allow him to adjust but now I think it unwise to wait that long." Headmistress Angelus said after a long while. "I wish you good luck Headmistress, Harry seems to visit the hospital wing every month or so." Dumbledore chuckled. "Mr Weasley please show me where Mr Malfoy and his companions are." Madam Promfrey said. "This way." Ron grunted.

"Mr Malfoy will heal quickly and he should be waking rather soon." Madam Promfrey said when they had gotten back to the hospital wing. Healer Daisy had gone back to Magia while the rest had proceeded to the hospital wing to check on Harry. "Ms Granger I believe it is time for lunch, if you would be so kind as to escort Ms Greening to the great hall but please inform the students outside my office that they may go." Dumbledore instructed kindly and sent the two girls off. "Mr Weasley I believe your parents would like to see you for a while before your lunch, please help yourself to some of my lemon drops." Dumbledore said and Ron went off. "Madam Promfrey would you please send a house elf to find us when Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy wakes up? We have something we need to do." Dumbledore said. "Very well Headmaster." She answered and went on casting spells on Draco.

After an hour, Draco had woken up and was still feeling rather groggy. "Mr Malfoy take these potions and don't even try to get out of this bed." Madam Promfrey ordered and handed several potions to the teen. "I see Potty head is still knocked out cold, I must have managed to damaged him quite bad." Draco smirked. "On the contrary Mr Malfoy, he over did it and collapsed after knocking you out cold." Madam Promfrey said as she hurried to help a student who had gotten a fever. "Father will hear of this." Draco fumed as his smirked slid off his face as face as he appeared. "He will also hear how you kidnapped the daughter of an extremely important wizarding family." Madam Promfrey answered. "Half-blood most probably." Draco sneered. "Actually, she's a pureblood. Her family is as old as the Potter family." Madam Promfrey said. Draco fell silent and drank the foul tasting potions. Not long after Draco had finished his potions and Dumbledore, Headmistress Angelus, Hermione, Carmel, Carmel's parents and Draco's parents had arrived Harry woke up. "Mr Potter, I see you are awake. Please take this potion before they start speaking to you." Madam Promfrey ordered before hurrying off. Harry gulped down the potion and looked expectantly at everyone else. "Harry! You stupid, stupid boy!" Carmel said unable to stop herself. She slapped him before hugging him. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining about the hug. I have been hearing that I'm a very stupid boy these few days." Harry laughed. "Honestly Harry." Hermione sighed. "Now that Potter has had his reunion I would like an explanation why I was contacted and brought here because my son was in a fight." Lucius drawled. "I would also like to know why my daughter was kidnapped though not for long but she was still kidnapped." Carmel's father demanded. "I believe it is best if Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter and Ms Greening tell us their side of the story. We will be giving the three of them veritaserum with the consent of their parents." Dumbledore said. "Very well get on with it. I don't have all day." Lucius sneered while Headmistress Angelus, Mr and Mrs Greening nodded.

"I will go first as I have the purest blood here." Draco declared pompously missing his father's horrified and partially scared look. "Very well Mr Malfoy, please take the veritaserum." Dumbledore instructed. Draco took the few drops and Dumbledore said, "Please state your name and start your explanation."

" Draco Malfoy. I was fuming mad after that filth over there had disrespected me. I was pacing up and down with anger when I decided to go for a walk around the castle to see what kind of half-blood or mudblood I could put in place with the help of Crabbe and Goyle. I was walking by Professor Dumbledore's office when I heard mudblood Granger telling her directions so I just sent Crabbe and Goyle to get the girl. Then I could have my fun in the Room of Requirement. That's when Potty head came by and started attacking me. Next thing I know I wake up here." Draco said, still ignoring his father's mortified look. "Thank you Mr Malfoy. Ms Greening if you please." Dumbledore said kindly. Carmel swallowed the veritaserum and Dumbledore instructed, "Please state your name and please tell us your side of the story."

"Carmel Rosetta Greening. I was heading to the loo after getting the route from Hermione and on my way; one of Malfoy's goons grabbed me and brought me to Malfoy. After receiving a scolding from him, his goon knocked me out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a strange room with Malfoy telling me of his intentions and after that his goon came up to me with a knife and I started to panic. That was when a door flung open and Harry and his friends came in. Malfoy continued to provoke Harry till Harry lost it and started to attack him. Harry knocked out Malfoy and we were all celebrating. They freed me before Harry fainted." Carmel said quickly. "Ms Greening would you please tell us what Mr Malfoy intended to do." Dumbledore said. Carmel muttered something and looked at the floor. "Please repeat that Carmel." Harry encouraged. "He intended to give me a few scars before violating me. Said worthless mudbloods like me don't deserve any rights." She sobbed and hid her face in Harry's shirt. "I'm going to kill him!" Harry and Mr Greening yelled at the same time. "Mr Potter please calm down, I believe it is unnecessary for you to tell your side. I will be calling Madame Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement." Dumbledore explained. "Thank you sir, may I leave with Carmel? I don't think I can stand being here with the ferret." Harry said angrily. "You may go Mr Potter." Dumbledore said understandingly. "Watch out Potty head, I still have Crabbe and Goyle going after you and your slut." Draco hissed loud enough for Harry, Carmel and his father to hear. "They are so incompetent I doubt they could do anything." Harry sneered. "You idiot. You have cursed the Malfoy family deep into the pits of hell." Lucius snarled. Harry just walked out rubbing Carmel's back gently.

"You okay Carmel?" Harry asked softly. "What do you think Harry." Carmel continued crying. "I'm not good with these kind of things. Why don't we just go to the library with Hermione and Ron? I'm sure you'll find some interesting books there to read. Did you read much?" Harry asked. "Not really, Hermione estimated how long your game would last and by the time we finished comparing the libraries of our schools it was time to go." Carmel shook her head. "Let's go get Hermione and Ron I think they'll be in the Great Hall having lunch still, we could grab a bite if you're hungry." Harry suggested. "I don't think I can eat yet. Let's go." Carmel sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Harry led her to the Great hall and quickly found Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table. "What happened in Professor Dumbledore's office?" Hermione asked. "Can I tell them?" Harry asked softly. "Go ahead." Carmel sighed knowing full well that everyone would find out eventually. "Draco wanted to violate Carmel." Harry said simply. "Violate you don't mean…" Hermione said worriedly. "Rape, he wanted to rape have his fun so that there would be no respectable man who would want to have me and all I would have was filth like Harry or muggles to quote Malfoy." Carmel answered sadly. "I'll still kill him." Harry said seriously ignoring the eavesdroppers and those who were standing up. "I'll help!" Ron growled though he didn't really know her. "Come on, if you two are done maybe we can go to the library." Carmel said. "Sure thing." Hermione said and pulled Ron up and away from his plate. On their way out of the Great Hall, Daphne Greengrass stopped them. "What do you want Greengrass." Harry growled. "I'm just saying, Malfoy tried the same thing hexed him where it hurts. Froze it actually." She smirked. "Didn't exactly learn his lesson." Harry spat. "Idiot really. Wanted to congratulate you for knocking him out actually. I don't support you-know-who Harry. My family's neutral so don't worry." Daphne said. "I still don't believe you." Harry snarled. "I, Daphne Greengrass swear on my magic that my family and I do not support you-know-who." Daphne vowed. After a flash of light blinded them, Daphne cast a levitation spell on a stone on the ground that had been brought in when some pupils had come back from Hogsmeade. "See?" Daphne demanded. "Fine. Follow us." Harry grunted. "Where to?" She said suspiciously. "The library." He answered. "Let me get my sister, Astoria first." Daphne said and ran off. At that moment a rolled up piece of parchment wacked Carmel on the head. "Ow!" She yelped. "Wind mail, interesting way of delivery." Harry chuckled. Carmel shot him a glare and unrolled the parchment and read it out loud, "Carmel, please come to Professor Dumbledore's office now." "Who's it from?" Harry asked. "My mum and dad." Carmel answered and started to walk. "We'll meet you at the library." Harry answered and followed Carmel.

"Hello mum, dad." Carmel greeted. "Good afternoon Carmel. Would you care to introduce us to your companion." Her dad asked. "Mum, dad this is Harry." Carmel grinned. "A pleasure to meet you Lord Potter. I am Lord Greening but please, call me Anthony." He said. "Only if you call me Harry. About the 'Lord' part, may I ask what was that about?" Harry asked curiously. "You mean you didn't know? You should have been informed at the age of 15 and sent a letter from Gringotts to go and get your ring." Anthony said in surprise. "Professor Dumbledore, I believe we need to have a long chat after this." Harry said firmly. "Mum, why was I called here?" Carmel asked curiously. "We decided for your protection you can choose to leave Magia or enter into a marriage contract." Her mum said softly. "You're not giving me a choice at all! Even if you did make me choose it would be pointless! It's not like it's going to stop anyone." Carmel yelled desperately. "It's for your safety, your sister was lucky. I'll explain all in good time." Anthony answered calmly. "Well I don't care. I'm not doing either." Carmel frowned. "We don't know what to do Carmel. If you don't enter into a courtship by the time and if Malfoy had succeeded, do you know that no one would actually agree to a marriage contract? Most families are strict about these things!" Anthony hissed. "Please don't make me choose dad." Carmel pleaded. "This is for your future Carmel." Anthony sighed. "Can't I have more time?" Carmel begged. "Till the holidays." Anthony gave in. "Now how about we all go down to Hogsmeade and have a lovely lunch. Harry, please call me Marilyn." Carmel's mum smiled. "Let's go. I've just got back my appetite." Carmel said. "Don't ever change Carmel." Harry laughed. "What?" Carmel asked in confusion. "Nothing." Harry smirked. "What about Hermione and Ron? They're waiting for us." Carmel suddenly remembered. "We can send them wind mail and hope it hits them too!" Harry grinned. "You really are mean." Carmel giggled and sent the wind mail.

At the Three Broomsticks, Harry, Carmel, Anthony and Marilyn were enjoying their lunch. "Carmel, where did you get that beautiful necklace?" Marilyn asked when she noticed the necklace. "Harry gave it to me when we went out." Carmel answered cheerfully. "Really?" Anthony asked. "Really." Carmel confirmed. "I never thought a guy could choose something so beautiful and the small blue gems on the wings match your eyes." Marilyn said happily. "What about the things I get you?" Anthony asked in mock hurt. "You're an exception." Marilyn laughed. "Now Harry, what do you plan to do for a living next time." Anthony asked curiously. "I've always wanted to be an Auror but now I don't think it's for me. Healing could be a possible choice." Harry answered. "Dad, Harry has to have special training with Headmistress Angelus. What do you think of showing him to Nikolai for healing training?" Carmel suggested. "I will go to see Nikolai should Harry agree." Anthony said. "Who is this Nikolai?" Harry asked curiously. "He is a friend of mine and he is a rather famous healer in the magic realm." Anthony explained. "I would love to meet him!" Harry said excitedly. "I'll arrange for that to happen." Anthony answered. "Thank you sir." Harry said. "No problem." Anthony replied liking the teen more by the second. "We'll leave you two kids to have fun here." Marilyn said as they all finished up their lunch and gave her husband a stare that stopped any protests from leaving his mouth. "Take care of my daughter Harry and make sure you don't get into anymore trouble." Anthony warned and left with his wife after paying

"Let's go to Honeydukes unless you want to have more butterbeer?" Harry asked. "Let's just head to Honeydukes." Carmel smiled. They got up after saying 'good-bye' to Madame Rosmerta. "What do you want to get Carmel?" Harry asked as they looked at the sweets. "Let's try those marshmallows covered with fudge." Carmel suggested. "Chocolate frogs and liquorice wands too." Harry grinned and grabbed them and quickly paid. "Here try!" Carmel ordered and stuffed a fudge-covered marshmallow into his mouth on their way back to school. "That's good." Harry laughed and stuffed part of a chocolate frog into her mouth, which earned him a glare. "You are so dead Harry Potter." Carmel said. "Sure." Harry laughed. "Come on, what do you want to do? We have a good few hours to spend before going back." Carmel asked. "We could visit the library or head to Gringotts I was wondering about getting my ring." Harry pondered. "We can get my dad to go if you want, he should be here still. After all we only spent about twenty minutes away from them." Carmel said. "Let's go!" Harry said and started to pull her along as he ran.

"How are we going to get to Gringotts?" Harry asked as he once more walked out of Hogwarts with Anthony, Marilyn, Headmistress Angelus, Dumbledore and Carmel. "We'll be apparating Harry." Anthony said and held the arm of the teen and apparated away. "Apparition and portkeys are officially my most hated ways of travel." Harry declared which caused the group to laugh. "Let's go in." Marilyn said and started for the door. Inside, they were greeted with the sight of several goblins at work. Anthony walked up to one and spoke in gobblegook, "We would like to speak to the Potter accounts manager." "Right this way Lord Greening." The goblin answered surprisingly respectfully.

"Lord Greening may I help you? I see you are in the company of Mr Potter. I am Griphook, the Potter account manager." Griphook introduced. "A pleasure to meet you sir." Harry said. "I believe you would like to claim your lordship?" Griphook confirmed. "Yes." Harry said. "Please come with me for your inheritance test." Griphook instructed. The rest were about to come when Harry said, "I would like Carmel to be with me. Would it be alright if the rest of you waited outside?" "Very well Harry." Dumbledore frowned and sat down.

"Mr Potter please use this dagger to cut your finger just a bit and press some blood onto the parchment." Griphook ordered. Harry did so and was surprised when his blood seemed to sink into the parchment and words started to appear. "You may read it now Mr Potter." Griphook said. Harry picked up the paper and looked at it while Carmel peeked from behind his shoulder.

Heir to:

House of Potter

House of Slytherin

Magical abilities (unlocked):

Dragon angel abilities

Healing (apart from inheritance abilities)

Magical abilities (locked):

Animagus

Necromancer

Illusionist

Unknown creature inheritance

"That's quite a lot Mr Potter. Would you like to claim your Lordship now?" Griphook asked. "Yes. I am the heir to two houses what does that mean? Do I have to marry two girls?" Harry asked in alarm. "No Mr Potter. You and your future wife will just hold two or more titles." Griphook chuckled. "Let's claim me my lordships." Harry grinned. Griphook left and returned to with two boxes. "Mr Potter please press your thumb on the house crests. It will open and you may claim your rightful titles then I will explain all your rights to you." Griphook instructed. Harry pressed is thumb to the Potter house crest. The box lid opened and revealed a ring with the Potter crest on it. He slipped it on and a flare of white light engulfed him. Next he repeated the same for the Slytherin crest. He slipped it on and was engulfed in another flare of green light. "Congratulations on your lordship. May I ask if you rather be known as Lord Potter-Slytherin or Lord Slytherin-Potter?" Griphook asked. "Lord Potter-Slytherin please." Harry said. "Now if you would be so kind as to call your companions in where I may speak with them. I assume one of them is your guardian?" Griphook confirmed. Harry hurried out and came back with Dumbledore, Headmistress Angelus, Anthony and Marilyn. "What is Harry's inheritance?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "I believe that is for Lord Potter-Slytherin to tell." Griphook said respectfully and left. "Slytherin he says?" Headmistress Angelus asked in awe. "Apparently it wasn't Voldemort's fault that I'm a parseltongue, I'm naturally one. Though who is Slytherin's real heir?" Harry wondered. "Take it as it comes Harry, for now just enjoy a normal as possible life." Carmel said. "Thank you Carmel. Now Professor Dumbledore please explain everything to me." Harry said. "What would you like to know Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly. "Why didn't you let me claim my lordship when I was 15." Harry snarled. "I thought you would rather lead a life without the complications of being a Lord." Dumbledore mumbled. "You knew that the minute I claimed Lordship I would have more power than you even without my title as Lord Slytherin. I could have you thrown out of the castle. You also knew that once I became a Lord, I would officially be considered an adult and you would lose any control over me." Harry hissed. "Now Harry, my boy, don't be rash. I just wanted to let you to be free from the problem of being a Lord." Dumbledore insisted. "Really? Explain to me why the Wizarding world was told that I was the savior?" Harry demanded angrily. "You are the savior." Dumbledore said weakly. "You knew I'm not. I bet Voldemort didn't even mark me!" Harry yelled. "He did!" Dumbledore said flinching away from the angry teen. "If he did explain everything to me. Don't just give me short answers." Harry spat. "It's true, I'm not lying." Dumbledore cried out. Harry turned and stalked off with Carmel. Anthony and Marilyn shook their heads and ran after the enraged Dragon Angel.

"Harry, calm down." Carmel said soothingly and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll be alright Carmel, my lucky stars must have been happy when I met you. I'm really glad that I'm going to Magia and found out about all this. I hate that Dumbledore made those decisions and I don't know if I can trust him anymore. I wish I was normal." Harry said. "Don't ever say that Harry, if you weren't you then everything would have been so different and I don't want it to be different." Carmel said as the continued to walk around Diagon alley. "Hello dearies, could I interest you in anything?" An old lady asked, a hood hiding her face. "No thank you." Harry declined politely. "I would like to take a look please." Carmel said at the same time. "Very well dearie." The old woman cackled. Harry could feel something was wrong but couldn't quite place his finger on it. "Thank you." Carmel smiled as she paid for the butterfly hair clip. "Carmel I have a bad feeling about that butterfly." Harry mumbled as they walked away. "Don't be silly, it's perfectly safe. I cast the spells dad taught me and nothing out of the blue turned up." Carmel answered confidently. "Okay…" Harry said uncertainly but he knew he was going to pursue it at another time. Carmel put on the clip and turned to Harry with a smile. "We should get going. Do you know how to make a portkey?" She asked. "No… I think I see your parents coming though." Harry answered. "Good, we can go back to school and relax. You can cool off and next week maybe Headmistress will allow us to come back." Carmel decided and pulled him along as she ran.

"Harry, remember for the holidays you will be welcome to stay at our home if you wish." Anthony said as the group bid farewell to each other when they reached Magia.

Harry and Carmel made their way up to Harry's room where Jake was listening to music. When they sat down on Harry's bed, Jake slipped off his headphones and asked, "Well? How did it go?" Harry answered, "Eventful." "What do you mean?" Jake asked curiously. "Just some big trouble that would make your blood boil." Carmel replied vaguely. Jake looked puzzled for a while before returning back to listening to music.

"You know, I wonder what is my locked unknown creature inheritance. Having been so caught up in my anger towards Dumbledore made me forget about it momentarily." Harry pondered.

"I'm sure we'll find out in due time, I need to go head back to my room." Carmel smiled before planting a quick kiss on Harry's cheek before running off. When Carmel had long gone, Harry placed his hand on his cheek and frowned, something was not right. Why did he feel like being with Carmel was wrong?

The next morning when he woke up to Jake groaning as Emerald jumped on his chest to wake him up again. He sighed as he realized that day would be the day he had his first session with the school counselor. He got out of bed ignoring the two senior students and got ready for the day. School quickly sped by uneventfully and it seemed like hardly minutes had passed since he woke up, Harry made his way to the counselor's room after his dinner.

"Hello Lord Potter-Slytherin, I am sure you know me as the school counselor I am Estella. Now why don't we start of our session with you talking about anything that's troubling you right now." The counselor, Estella said in a soft tone that seemed to soothe his troubles.

She seemed to have this effect on him that broke through his protective walls in his head and he told her everything. Starting from the Dursley's abuse to Dumbledore's actions followed by how confused he was concerning how he felt when Carmel had planted a quick kiss on his cheek, talking about how he felt coach was his dad was not mentioned, he thought it was best left alone. By the time he was done talking, his throat was raw and he gratefully accepted the glass of water that was offered.

"That's a good deal of talking. Now, Harry, next time you feel like reaching for a knife just come here if you can or find your friends who know about this. Ask them for help. That's what friends are for Harry. About Dumbledore, I suggest you cool down before confronting him and I suggest maybe you see how things go with Carmel first." Estella answered and after a while, Harry left.

Time seemed to roll by, Harry was distracted by homework, his special schedule of classes to help with his powers and did not have time to worry about anything else. Soon, it was Monday and it had just been announced there would be a Halloween ball. Everyone chattered excitedly about the ball while some grumbled about not having enough time for preparation. Harry smiled and kept eating. When he was finished, he turned to Carmel and asked, "Would you like you be my date for the dance?" Carmel giggled and nodded before hugging him. Once again, the nagging feeling seemed to have increased even more especially since his seat during potions had been moved to sit next to a girl whose creature inheritance he was not sure of. Her name was Jayleen.

The next few days passed in a blink of an eye and next thing Harry knew, he was listening to Carmel blabber on about mythology, she looked stunning in a strapless dress that ended just above her knees.

"I know all of you are very excited now, enjoy your meal and have a lovely night. I have requested that the teachers not remain starting from ten but everything in this room will disappear at twelve and by the time twelve-thirty comes around I expect everyone in their rooms. We will have charms making sure no one attempts to do anything illegal." One of the headmistresses said with a smile before sitting down.

Harry's eyes scanned around the room looking for his other friends when he spotted Jayleen, she was wearing a black and silver off-shoulder dress with the short sleeves hanging loosely. The dress pooled around her feet and her hair was done in an elegant up-do. When her date wrapped his arms around her waist he felt a surge of envy rise in him but he squashed it down reminding himself that he was dating Carmel but that did not stop the feeling of pride that rose in him when he noticed she flinched away from him.

Stop it Harry! Why are you even thinking about Jayleen? He thought to himself.

After dinner, Harry was led to the dance floor where Carmel started guiding him in dancing, he had been taught a few days ago when the ball was announced but was still unfamiliar with it. Something in him seemed to snap when Jayleen had an uncomfortable expression as her date attempted to draw her closer to him. He felt his wings burst out of his back, ripping his suit as they came out. What he did not realize was that his wings were seemingly on fire with black flames, dark colored fire licked at his skin and engulfed his eyes but he was not burning. As he stormed towards Jayleen and her date, he heard whispers of 'anima flagrante' and several gasps. He ignored them all he could think of was that his **mate** was with someone else and he was not happy about it.

Within a few more steps he reached her and gently took her and hissed, "Mine!"

Her hands snaked around his waist and she whispered into his shirt, "Yours…"

Once everyone had recovered from their shock, whispers sounded around the room and the headmistresses and masters had to attempt at calming them down. Anima Flagrante commonly known as the fiery souls were rare and most preferred to be homeschooled. The headmaster, Headmaster Andrew of the few Anima Flagrante most who had already passed their first mating when they mark their mates. Anima Flagrante were passionate beings who have their life time mate but do not have any say in who their mate is.

"Everybody out now! I do not care who you are or who your parents are I want everyone out! Teachers, Headmistresses, Headmasters please contact the pupils' guardians and parents now as well as keep watch outside the door. No one is to enter till the two have finished the marking." Headmaster Andrew yelled over the noise.

The teachers did their best and managed to push the other students out of the hall and soon it was just the two and the enchanted to school hall quickly adjusted to a smaller room. Neither of the two noticed to busy whispering to each other, they had started marking each other just by simply speaking. No one actually knew nor remembered much of the marking. With a blinding flash of light and a rippling effect of raw power exuding from the room. By the time the Headmaster cautiously opened the door, he found the two with their black fiery wings wrapped around each other passed out. The small silver marking on their wrist that most considered private was still glowing slightly. He shut the door leaving the magic of the school to allow the students to be comfortable.

Every student in the school by then had heard how Harry was a mix of two magical beings but obviously he was more Anima Flagrante than a Dragon Angel. Carmel was in a mess, her parents too had been called down to school to discuss this issue. Things like this happened every few years because some pupils had not known they had more than one type of creature blood. Often, the people they had tried to date tried to get them back with potions or some threatened with suicide. It was better having the students return home to 'heal'.

When Harry woke up to the bright sunlight beating down on his face, he found himself wrapped around his potions partner, Jayleen. They were somehow sleeping on a bed and both (thankfully) still fully clothed. He remembered going to the Halloween ball but everything after was a daze.

"Morning Harry." Jayleen yawned when she woke up having sensed her mate awake.

Harry just stared at her and wondered how she was not panicking too.

"We are both Anima Flagrante, Harry, why are you so shocked? Surely you could have sense I was your mate and found out more. I would have thought you knew… Yesterday was my birthday I've just come into my inheritance around midnight before the day started. Come on, we should get up then I can explain everything." Jayleen explained.

Harry just followed her out of the door and when he turned back, it had returned to the hall where balls were usually held.

"Lord and Lady Potter-Slytherin, Headmaster Andrew is asking you to his office." A house elf squeaked alerting the teachers to their presence.

"Lord and Lady?" Harry asked in confusion.

"By right, the magical laws protecting other magical beings state that once we are marked we are officially married." Jayleen said patiently.

"Oh… How are we marked?" Harry blushed, feeling inferior for not knowing so much.

"It's all right Harry if you don't know. Look at your wrist, usually we have a mark on our wrist that most consider private. It symbolizes something that had drawn us together." Jayleen smiled.

"Thanks for explaining Jayleen, but I hope you can understand this is all so new to me and moving immediately into a relationship is going to be a bit tricky for me." Harry replied, looking at the floor not wanting to see Jayleen's reaction.

"I understand and please, just call me Jay, you sound like my mom when you call me that." Jayleen giggled.

Harry smiled sincerely and Jayleen led the way to the Headmaster's office.

"Greetings Lord Potter, it is an honor to welcome you into our family." A man greeted, he stood beside a woman and Harry assumed they were Jayleen's parents.

"Greetings sir, I apologize for not knowing your name." Harry said politely, remembering everything Carmel had drilled into his head.

"Please, just call me Matteo. I had expected my daughter to have gotten to know her mate already but seeing the circumstances I understand it cannot really be you to blame." Jayleen's father, Matteo said coolly.

"Matteo, stop acting like that. Just because Jayleen is now mated does not mean you can't be nice to him. Don't mind him dear, I'm Carine, Jayleen's mother." Carine beamed at him.

Harry was slightly surprised at how welcoming she was to a complete stranger but brushed it aside. He bowed low and said, "I am honored to meet your acquaintance."

"Mom, dad so what now?" Jayleen asked.

"Jayleen, still so blunt." Carine smiled and Matteo seemed to warm up a bit seeing his daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but I believe it is custom that the new couple take the day off to get to know each other more. The guardians or parents are just here to ensure nothing has gone wrong." Headmaster Andrew informed.

"Then I guess it is best we get going." Jayleen grinned eager to get out of the Headmaster's office. It was rather small and cramped with all his knick-knacks he liked to keep.

"Very well, Lord and Lady Skylar I believe you would like to meet Lord Potter-Slytherin's guardian?" Harry heard the headmaster say as he closed the door.

"Do you want to head down to Diagon Alley Harry?" Jayleen asked breaking the thick silence.

"I would like that. How do you know about Diagon Alley?" Harry said curiously.

"I was raised in the other realm, my parents had met there and were rather attached to England." Jayleen explained.

"Any ideas how to get there?" Harry asked.

Jayleen smirked and pulled him off towards the direction of the portkey room. Despite Harry's process, Jayleen picked up one of the portkeys and they portkeyed away.

"We're dead when we get back to school." Harry groaned.

"No, we're not. It's an authorized trip. Everyone does that when they first get marked. They head over and pick up a portkey it's like an unwritten rule." Jayleen shrugged and headed towards Gringotts.

"I'm paying!" Harry protested, the two had started to argue as they walked.

"No, I am!" Jayleen rebutted.

Harry childishly ran ahead leaving his mate behind trying to get there before her. He panted out what he wanted and was brought to his vault after showing the Goblins the key he had received when he accepted his lordship. He came out with a grin on his face when he saw Jayleen standing there pouting like a small kid.

"Cheer up I'll get you ice cream." Harry teased.

"I'll hold you to that." Jayleen laughed and started walking out of Gringotts and heading to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

A few minutes later, Jayleen was happily eating her strawberry and peanut butter ice cream cones while Harry was enjoying his fudge and mint flavored ice cream thinking back to the time when Carmel had shoved a fudge-covered marshmallow into his mouth.

"So tell me about yourself." Jayleen said.

"What much is there to say? I'm just the boy-who-lived to everyone. Nothing much." Harry shrugged bitterly.

"I want to know Harry Potter-Slytherin not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived." Jayleen said gently, reaching out to touch his hand.

Harry moved his hand away and said, "I'm just Harry Potter, wanting to be normal. Not a freak that people calls a liar, attention seeking. I just want to be free from all that nonsense. I want to be able to be walk along the streets without people pointing and staring at me while the daily prophet tells lies about me. Then there's Dumbledore who may or may not just see me as a weapon while there's still this situation that makes me feel so hopeless like my life's nothing but destiny's joke."

Jayleen tried to mask her hurt look and the crack that seemed to form on her heart and answered, "Harry… Everything will turn out okay."

Harry smiled bitterly and returned to his ice cream. Jayleen wanted nothing more than to cry right then. She had been waiting almost everyday of her life since her parents explained her heritage to her to meet her mate but this was not what she had expected. She felt as though he had trodden on her heart and left her there to just die of emotional pain.

"I just thought of something Jay, if my parent's were Lord and Lady why don't they have their own manor?" Harry wondered out loud.

"We could always ask the Goblins, surely they'll know." Jayleen suggested, when he had called her 'Jay' she felt a spark of hope.

"Let's go! I want to see the place my dad grew up in." Harry said excitedly.

Jayleen got up to leave and Harry followed soon leading the way to Gringotts.

"Lord Potter-Slytherin, back so soon?" Griphook asked.

"I would like to have a look at all the Potter estates if there is more than one and I would like information on Potter and Slytherin Manor if there is one." Harry said briskly.

"If there is one? Of course there is!" Griphook answered in shock and hurried off to get a roll of parchment.

When he returned, he handed the parchment to Harry and together the two looked at the Potter and Slytherin estates. He was in awe at how many houses he owned. He looked up and said, "I would like to go to the Potter Manor could you arrange a portkey right now?"

"Right away Lord Potter-Slytherin." Griphook grunted and walked off again before returning with an old soup can.

He grunted something in Gobblegook and the can lit up. He gestured for Harry to touch it. He took Jayleen's hand and grabbed the can. With the usual tug at his navel, they arrived at an impressive looking Manor. Despite it being empty or so he thought, it looked surprisingly well kept.

When he reached the door, he took the dagger placed on a table near the door and looked at it.

"Blood magic Harry! Cut your thumb a bit and press it to the door handle." Jayleen rolled her eyes.

Harry did that and the door opened with ease. At the door stood many house elves and all of their eyes widened.

"Master Potter! Master Potter! Young Master Potter is here!" The house elf squeaked.

Loud footsteps were heard and a rather old man walked down the stairs with a walking cane.

"Harry Potter? Is that you? My goodness I thought you've been dead all these years or have I started hallucinating!" The old man exclaimed.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Potter Manor." Harry asked fiercely.

"Lad, you're my grandson of course! Did Dumbledore not tell you? I've talked to him regularly but he has never mentioned you being alive throughout your time at Hogwarts. Surely now you must be attending Magia. I told your Grandmother you would be an Anima Flagrante like your dad and me! Not a dragon angel!" The old man, his grandfather said excitedly.

"Dumbledore never mentioned this. That old coot!" Harry muttered.

"Now, why don't you introduce me to your mate? I'm guessing she had her birthday not long ago?" His grandfather said chattily.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Jayleen since my mate has forgotten to introduce me." Jayleen smiled.

"Must be the effect of not living with his granddad." Harry's grandfather said cheekily.

Harry was still looking rather distracted when his grandfather said, "Well, time to celebrate! A Potter has returned! Now boy, I expect Great-grandchildren soon enough understood?"

"Children? Grandfather it's much to soon especially with a psycho dark lord after me." Harry said unhappily.

A sad look crossed Jayleen's face before it left but it did not go unnoticed.

"Jayleen why don't you go to the sitting room? Or the library? I want a quick word with my grandson here." Harry's grandfather said, looking gently at the girl. Jayleen nodded and one of the house elves took the que and led her away.

"Harry, do you not see how you're hurting her?" He said sternly once she was out of earshot.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your mate! The one who looks like she's about to cry!" Harry's grandfather said, his voice rising a little.

"What does she have to be sad about?" Harry grunted.

"Most people want children once they mate Harry! It's an instinct! I'm pretty sure you've done something to your mate. Thank god the genes left James out or he would have most probably broken his mate's heart so many times he or she would have just killed themselves." His grandfather cried out.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You could have found out about me instead of leaving me with the Dursley's! You don't waltz into people's lives and tell them you're their grandfather after letting them get abused and expect them to listen to you!" Harry yelled.

"Now you listen here! I am merely trying to make sure you don't go and hurt that pretty mate of yours! You are damn well lucky in certain aspects and you better treasure it." His grandfather hissed.

"I don't give a shit about that! I don't even want a mate." Harry shouted.

A strangled cry could be hurt and thumping of footsteps rang through the house and immediately Harry felt regret.

"You fix this right now Harry James Potter! I did not fake my death so the wizarding world would not question why your grandmother and I grew to be so much older than an average wizard without the philosopher's stone! You are lucky your grandmother is not home right now." His grandfather ordered and stomped off.

Harry ran out of the door and found Jayleen begging a house elf to help her get back to Magia as Harry held to portkey back. The house elf was awkwardly patting her back trying to calm the crying girl.

"Jay…" Harry trailed off reaching out to touch her.

"Go away." Jayleen continued sobbing.

"I can't!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why? Don't want everyone to think you're a heartless creature that wants to kill his own mate?" Jayleen unknowingly made a jab at his weak spot.

After a long time of coaxing her to look at him, he grew frustrated and gently used his hands to turn her head to face him and he kissed her.

"Is that enough proof that I do want to be your mate? I can't just accept everything at one go! It's been a hectic start to a new school year and it's been hard enough." Harry said.

Jayleen used the back of her hand and wiped away her tears.

"I know, it must be hard… I'll just return to school first. Why don't you stay here and get to know the manor." Jayleen sighed and looked expectantly at Harry.

"No, if we're going to grow old together we might as well start doing stuff that matter's to each other with the other present." Harry offered with a weak smile.

Jayleen nodded and started to go back in before Harry grabbed her hand and kissed her again but this time he was not apologizing, he was telling her even if it was hard one day, they could love each other.

When they broke apart, Jayleen smiled and went back in with Harry holding her hand. The two walked in and spent the rest of the day pleasantly getting to know each other and just chatting.

"Harry, I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you cut? It's been going around school since you know, super sensitive hearing and all that. Word spreads fast." Jayleen blushed.

"I'm sorry Jay, but I'm not ready to share that yet. Not yet." Harry murmured.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll make it through that mess." Jayleen soothed and changed the subject.

When dinner rolled by, Harry's Grandmother returned home and she actually cried when she found out whom Harry was. She started gushing over him and his likeness to his father before cooing over the new couple.

"Grandmother, we really must go back or we'll miss curfew." Harry said as his grandmother smothered his face with kisses and started to pinch his cheeks to make up for the lost years.

"Go, I'll send Erina with you, she'll send you back to school." His Grandfather answered and snapped his fingers.

An elf who stood only tall enough to barely reach his waist appeared, her big eyes looking around. Harry could see bright intelligence and the thirst for knowledge lingering in her eyes.

"Hello Erina, could you please bring us to Magia Academy?" Harry asked as he knelt down so he was eyelevel to the house elf.

"Young master Harry, do not demean his self by being so nice to Erina. Erina is not worthy of master's kindness. I is not worthy." Erina said, tears welled up in her eyes.

"You deserve every bit of respect and kindness Erina. Come, please bring us to Magia." Harry said kindly.

Erina wiped her eyes on the rags that she wore and grabbed Harry and Jayleen's hands before apparating away.

After thanking the house elf and sending her back, Harry and Jayleen were alone in the corridor.

"Good night Jayleen… I apologize for hurting you." Harry murmured and kissed her softly.

Jayleen responded to the kiss and when the need for oxygen became too great they broke apart.

"Good night Harry." Jayleen smiled and walked off.

Harry was left smiling like a dumbstruck fool they were after all mates. That kind of stuff made them happy and carefree.

Back at the Greening Manor, Carmel had finish throwing a childish tantrum, which was very much unlike her. The butterfly hairclip still pinned to her head. She had screamed till her throat was raw and had destroyed every single fragile ornament in the sitting room. She continued to scream and shout, calling Jayleen a shrew and a whore. A good for nothing piece of filth that only wanted Harry for his titles and money. In vain, her parents tried to make her see sense but nothing would allow her to see reason. She was too deep in her self-pity and loathing for Jayleen.

The wicked demon that dwelled in the cramped butterfly hairclip rejoiced, she had finally found reason to make the creature despise men. When she had been alive, good for nothing men had used her and thrown her away ruining her reputation and dashing her hopes of ever finding love. It had all gone worse when she had become pregnant but when the child was born… Thinking about it made her become furious again but this time it was directed at Lord Greening. Once she had been unleashed, this demon's fury would not be stopped or control. It was time men sobbed at the sound of her name and her host. It was time that they knew their place. They would face the consequences of their wrongdoings. This time, she would not fail! Not again. She would succeed, she would avenge the murder of her baby girl and the abuse inflicted on her. Nothing would stop her now and she knew, it was the dawn of a new era. She cackled and allowed more of her energy to flow into her host, gaining more power over the weakling she would slowly proceed to taking over the body completely. No more would she need to dwell in that small hairclip, she could be free! Free of the pain at last and have revenge for her child. No, she would not let anything hinder her! She would add fuel to the fire, increase the girl's loathing and this time she would make sure the plan succeeded.

Carmel was frightened, whatever was controlling her was powerful but she enjoyed being the host to its power. She felt strong, no longer held down by the pitiful ties of her family and having a heart that cared. Maybe this would be the key to her success and the key to unlocking every single dream of hers and making it all come true.


End file.
